My Little Sister : Emerald
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: What happens to a fucked up dysfunctional family when they adopt a girl into their family. A girl that is pissed with all the shit she hads to endure within the family, for example a pyscho, a pussy, and a prick. Her new brothers that either wish to beat her, befriend her, or... brand her? Come read and read an older brother's forbidden feelings for his little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 The Arrival**

It all began the day Brick's mother was drunk.

 _Naturally,_ the young red eyed child thought. He had grown accustomed to his mother's delirious state after she hosted one of her famous _classy_ parties. Not that he minded. Neither did his two younger brothers, Butch and Boomer, they saw this as a time to spit crap to her, not like she could remember.

Butch would start off by saying, "Mom's stupid, like all old ladies."

Boomer would remark with, "Is that why Dad likes eating Jenny's face off, because she's not an old lady?"

Then Brick would end the discussion by stating, "Females are pathetic creatures here only to serve us. Nothing more, nothing less."

The eldest could stand his mother's drunken state, why? Because he loved his mother, like all children did. However, what he could never seem to accept was that she stayed with Father. Especially when Father took Jenny home, after her babysitting shift; returning home with the stench of her perfume.

Brick did not like what his Father was, but he could never forgive his mother's idiocy. Her reasoning for staying with his Father made him realize two things, one: He would never understand the female species. And two: Females were pathetic, poor objects only necessary for either pleasure, or feeling of being superior.

Now regarding the beginning, it wasn't until his drunken mother spat out, "George! Honey, I want another!"

The party finished up as the children were cleaning up the after-mess. While their father tried to put up with their mother's slurring words,

"Sweetheart," Father hoisted her up against him, "I think you've had enough drinks for one night..."

"Not the drinks, dumb-ass!" Butch snickered. "I mean a kid. I want a girl! A sweet little thing..."

"Sweetie, if you haven't figured it out yet... We are already over the age limit to be having any more children..."

"We'll adop- _~hiccup~_ we'll adopt some little cutie. Hmm... What do you-" she barfed the rest of her red wine all over the white rug.

A month later, the boys would be able to meet their new sister.

"Okay boys," their mother straighten each of the boy's clothes, "Now be on your best behavior. Butch, make sure not to pick on her."

"Of course, Mommy," his face practically screamed mischief.

"Boomer, try not to listen to Butch..."

Boomer made the mistake of glancing at Butch, who made a motion of connecting an open palm along with a fist.

"And Brick," her blue eyes looked into her son's deviant red ones. "Try to smile. You don't want your new baby sister too afraid of you, right?"

Sensing that he was not going to reply, she attempted to move the corners of his mouth upright. "Alright then. They should be here any..."

The front door began to unlock.

The boy's mother shook in excitement, her golden locks bounced along with her.

Butch began to shake -much like his mother- except with a more crazed look on his face.

Boomer seemed a bit bashful along with a joyous expression (probably enjoying the thought of having Butch off his back).

Brick was as excited as a rich kid getting a new toy. He didn't care to set his presence in front of this pathetic creature, in which he did not wish to even have near him, let alone have to greet with a smile.

 _And for what?_ He tried to calm his mind. This new female was nothing compared to him. He was superior, he decided what her worth was, and he was going to ensure that this female was completely inferior. In every possible way. This motive allowed a sadistic smile to creep onto the boy's face.

The door unlocked, the first image was of a man with black hair, a mean smile, and dark green eyes as he continued to push the door open all the way.

As the door continued, it revealed to the boys their new sister's arrival. _The arrival._

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 First Impression**

Their first impression. Shock. Not only did the girl's appearance appear identical to Butch, as well as their father, but they never would have stood in disbelief as a little girl stood, in a doorway, with such a powerful demeanor.

At first glance the image seen was a little, sweet thing. She was shorter if compared to the boys -despite her being in the same age group- and her hair stood on two ends along with a dress that was appropriate for a little girl. Yet she scowled. Her glare displayed an obvious irritation as her mean arms crossed over the green fabric clinging to her chest; her whole demeanor screamed, "Don't fuck with me."

Unfortunately the little girl, now, had a new oblivious mother who dismissed the girl's anger and immediately ran up to the girl, pinching her cheeks, "So adorable! Look Richard! Even her cheeks are pinch-able!"

The little girl's eye twitched, indicating that she was on the verge of a breaking point.

"Here sweetie, let me introduce you to your new brothers!" The giddy mother took the young girl's hand leading her toward the boy with crimson eyes, first.

Brick had awaited this moment, for now _she_ would surly know her place in this world. He would ensure that he was the superior being and to diminish her by criticizing every flaw she-

Brick took a breath. His mind went blank as his eyes were greeted by hers, but they were nothing compared to the fuck'n shit green eyes that ran in his family. No. Her eyes were brighter, the light source that seemed to lighten the room. The eyes captured -no- trapped his mind.

Brick's previous thoughts were diminished, unable to focus his superiority; he was entranced by her emerald eyes.

"Brick!"

Snapping out of his trance, Brick began to realize his mother's soft yet loud voice calling out for him to talk to his new sister. Blinking back into reality, his crimson eyes re-scanned the girl, minus the image of her brighten emeralds.

"Hello," he pretended to acknowledge her in the most respectable manner, "I'm Brick Jojo, the eldest. It'll be a pleasure having a new member join the family, um..."

"Buttercup," replied the boy's father.

"Buttercup," Brick complied with a bow.

Her gaze was intense. Even after the crimson eyed brother already analyzed her, she resembled his younger brother, Butch, way too much, except for the emeralds. _Her_ emeralds. The only intriguing feature that, in Brick's opinion, sought to be superior in every possible way.

Caught up in his own thoughts he was unaware of Buttercup moving down the line to the boy with blond locks.

"Boomer," their mother signaled.

Now Boomer was completely oblivious when it came down to it. If one of his brothers were to be angry, or clearly bothered by his presence, he wouldn't get it until physical force was upon him.

He beamed. _Butch's new target,_ he thought happily engulfing her in a hug. "I'm Boomer! I'm so happy you are here," _his replacement_ , "I just knew I'd love having a sister!" _His new target._

Unaware of her body shaking, he released her. Beaming so widely he didn't notice her fist clenching even tighter than before.

All Boomer noticed was Butch's sheer delight in having another person to use for his _happy_ moods. Which meant no more beat-downs, no more... Well anything, but having to hear _her_ whine and cry, much like he did when it happened.

The boy's mother desperately tore Buttercup's clearly enraged state from Boomer, and ended at Butch.

Butch couldn't stop the obvious delight coursing through his body. He didn't care if the whole room could feel it, clearly seeing the crazed look in his eyes.

Not that it seemed to scare his new little sister. The little bitch didn't fear him, in fact, when placed right in front of him not only did her demeanor seem to dare challenge him but the bitch managed to replicate her face into looking like _his._ _His._

 _That bitch_ , the wicked thoughts coursed through Butch's mind, _I'ma beat the **me** out of her. _

Butch was pissed. That bitch didn't back down at his demeanor. The crazy one, who would be in a bliss at the idea of being alone with her, "Buttercup." He spoke low when no one paid attention to him. Her name was new, foreign to his tongue. He was going to make _Butter **cup**_ pop before his mother left the room.

"Um..." their mother was hesitant when going to Butch. "Say hi... Butch."

"Hi, Butterbu-"

"Cup!" His mother, already aware of his intentions, noted to avoid her son of any further mocking by ending it all together.

Butch snickered upon hearing Buttercup's teeth grinding against each other in sheer rage. Her eyes weren't menacing, unlike his, but more of a nuclear toxin sort. **Deadly.**

Dismissing the thought. No way this bitch going to one up him. Not in _his_ house.

After introductions, the boy's parents began to go fix themselves for an important dinner, while the little girl just stood there.

Completely enraged.

The boys watched her, until their father reappeared.

Their father was a big man, so all stared up at him.

"We'll be back boys," He glanced at his new daughter, "And Buttercup."

As their mother headed out the door, "Bye kitties," she gave all of them a quick peck. Even Buttercup, who seen by a trained eye could be considered a normal little girl upon receiving a gentle kiss from a motherly figure. However, she was far from normal.

"Don't worry we'll be back! Brick's in charge!"

Once the door shut, Butch took action.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 The** **Lunatic**

The lunatic wasted no time, he lunged at the newcomer, landing a fist right in her -no- _his_ face.

Unprepared for the attack, the girl stumbled back, her head smashed against the wooden door. allowing gravity to take it's toil. She fell to the floor in a dazed state, as the girl's new brother kicked her repetitively in the stomach, ignoring the liquid seeping from the corner of her mouth.

Boomer started with guilt, but also relief that it wasn't _he_ who was enduring such pain.

Brick remained quiet. Standing still. Watching. Waiting.

The way a vulture's eyes _watch_ as signs of death descend upon it's oblivious victim. The way the bird, so above the others _waits_ for it's meal to finally collapse over from extinguishing pain. The superior one flew above, circling, making its statement above, in the skies.

The dominate one. Utter superiority. Above. Above _all._

Brick was superior, but that was just a given. Being male helped further that he was invincible, despite his frustration of how he managed to get side tracked so easily, willfully. By _her_ light. The emeralds.

 _She's inferior. A female,_ Brick said to himself, _not **worth** anything, like all females..._

His thoughts were dismissed as his brother -Butch the crazy fighter- was sent flying across the room. Crashing into the wall right behind Brick and Boomer.

The look on the blonde's face insisted of shock, awe, and fear; all together on one face of a Boomer.

Brick stared in disbelief. Then he whipped his head at the direction of the girl who stood there, dress now ripped, fists clenched, using a free hand to swipe at the blood from her mouth. A defiant look in her eye as she zipped by the two astonished boys, reversing the previous roles as she began to kick _his_ lunatic of a brother.

It did not take long before Brick decided to take part, by yanking hard on Buttercup's short, surprisingly silky, hair; causing her to abruptly stumble to the floor.

"What the hell," upon hearing her voice for the first time, Brick got a strange sensation in his chest, but being an emotionless bastard, he continued to ignore the strange new sensation; focusing more on the tone rather than the effect it seemed to have on him. In Brick's ears her voice was not mad. Not enraged, nor angry, no it seemed to be a scream of disappointment. A tone barely recognizable to the eldest due to all of Boomer and Butch 's failures. But never Brick. Brick didn't fail. Nor did he disappoint, until now.

"Calm down, Buttercup," Brick spoke carefully, as if he were speaking to a starved animal waiting for it's opportunity to pounce, "He was just a little excited-"

"Not him, dumb-ass!" Crimson eyes narrowed at her tone's direction. Him. Speaking to him as if he was nothing more than someone below her, "You! Why'd the hell you butt in! I was fucking teaching that psycho a lesson!"

They both turned their heads at the snickering escaping from behind Boomer. Butch wrapped his arm around his now terrified brother, laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry bro," Butch said to Boomer, "You have so been replaced by Butterbutt." His tongue swept over his upper gums that crazed smile never leaving his face.

The taste of blood excited him. Usually another person's blood really excited him... But _this_ blood. It was his. His blood didn't taste like others. No, it was raw, fresh, and _his_.

 _This bitch made me bleed_ , the thought made him grin even wider. Revealing his true crazy in front of his new little sister.

Boomer couldn't breathe. Never had he ever been more terrified of his brother then now. He had always been used to his brother's beatings, noogies, stronger fighting technique, harsh name calling, and terror tales told in the middle of the night... However this had been the most traumatizing event for his brother to do; smile.

Butch usually smiled when he was enjoying himself, but this smile... It would give any sane person goosebumps. Except Buttercup.

Her snarl only encouraged this sort of behavior.

This time before Butch could even throw a punch, a blur of red intercepted it.

Brick held his brother in place, already enraged by Buttercup's earlier comment, he felt the responsibility to have done something to prevent his psychotic brother's madness.

However, now he did. Not that he cared what happened to emerald, because in Brick's mind if anyone were to make the girl know her place it would be him. Not some lunatic.

"Butch," Brick's blood eyes sent a shiver through Boomer who was still submissive under Butch's grip.

Not only did the lunatic of a brother scare the blonde, but the redhead as well. However, there was a difference in each brother's superiority in the battle of dominance.

Butch was a nut. That part was a fact, his metal brutality, in other words when given the opportunity Butch acted on whim simply because he felt his needs were to be met. Whether or not they were appropriate, or necessary; his psychotic-ass was not to be left alone with his own thoughts. Boomer was granted the chance to experience the maniac's needs when Butch managed to be put in the corner. A "time-out" their mother called it, but the boys knew better, it was Father's form of **solitude.** A punishment in which a person reflected back on the wrongs they've done to better themselves. And when Boomer volunteered to go give Butch the news of getting off, the crazy green eyes locked onto blue. The brunette launched himself on top of the blonde sibling. After Boomer took the beating of a lifetime, the poor boy was left on the floor. Beaten. Bruised. Water falling from closed eyes. Whimpering, unable to see clearly, he heard an angered voice say, _"If you were going to be a fucking little pussy about it, next time don't fucking pop into my head._ " That marked the day Boomer discovered two important things. One, never volunteer. Ever. And two, Butch was nuts.

Brick, on the other hand, unlike Boomer was gifted with physical strength leveled with Butch, but at least Brick had the decency to hold back during rough housing. Brick looked unsatisfied with anything below his standards, for example Butch, Boomer only recalled one moment where Butch _truly_ fought Brick. It was Butch's needs that demanded to be met as he unexpectedly slammed Brick into a random room. Butch told Boomer before hand to lock the door. Obeying his brother's whims, Boomer did not get the honor of laying eyes on the match. No, the boy only got in a peek when silence erupted within the room. Boomer's jaw fell to the floor, blue eyes baring witness to blood seeping from Butch's smashed in nose, his right eye swollen shut, along with the image of crimson dripping onto the, now, ruby carpet from an out of place jaw. Furthering his suspicions, he open the door fully shifting his eyes on Brick, who stood there. Towering over the brunette clutching the boy's dark scalp. Hovering above the beaten lunatic, untouched. _Like a superhero_ , Boomer's innocence led him to believe upon the sight. Until his mind recalculated the horrid event. _No, not a hero_ , the terrified blonde saw the way Brick stood. He'd been invincible, coming out of that fight without even a bit of a struggle, nor sympathy for his opponent, that look in his eyes told Boomer everything. Brick was someone not to be challenge, but feared, _He was a God._

Again. Boomer coward in fear as both brothers continued to stare each other down. An unsurpassed red gaze to growling green intensity.

Both unwavering, had it not been for a flash of white hitting Brick from behind, along with Butch. They both glanced at the object. A pillow. The attention snapped back to the thrower.

"Are you guys finally done staring? My god," she let out a frustrated growl. "Look just...ugh! Let me and that bitch-" her finger directed itself at the shaking brother, "And by the time we're done, then you can go back to fuck'n looking at each other."

Before either domineering brother could comment, the fearful one quickly escaped his brother's grasp, to ever so gracefully hide behind the younger girl.

"Oh poor little sis," he stared into her -he quickly noted- bright glare, while trying to avoid the two pair of eyes glaring back. "Isn't it sad how _our_ brothers have mistrea-"

 _SMACK!_

The sound echoed off the walls. It all happened so fast. The girl's fist connected to the dumb blonde's skin, the redhead was stunned of the events, and crazy eyes took the opportunity to maneuver around his brother tackling the bitch who fuck'n hit his dumb-ass of a brother.

Or maybe, Butch only wanted to meet his needs, the ones he got during the staring battle, between red and green. The green eyed brother that wanted to obliterate those bloody eyes of his... He despised the crimson that taunted him, reminded him of the match that never got re mentioned. And, _why?_ Deep down Butch knew that his _bitches_ were too scared to bring up the moment where his needs weren't fulfilled. Unsatisfied. _It might have been his pansy of a brother, Boomer, probably didn't want to get his ass kicked,_ Butch thought in spite.

Really, it was Brick's fault, his punk ass fuck'n looked at Butch making the mistake of getting pumped up by the crimson. The red reminded Butch of blood. The substance that fulfilled his needs, never getting enough of, but the girl's blood would satisfy him just the same.

His fist found her nose hearing a satisfying crunch, using his free arm to uppercut her - _his-_ stupid chin. However, blinded by his rage the girl managed to bend backwards, kicking Butch in the face though unable properly stand due to her dizzy fatigue from earlier advances.

After steadying himself, Butch regained focus, setting his eyes on the girl. Her dress was tattered, hair stuck to her sweaty face, and then his gaze shifted to her face.

 _She's bleeding,_ he thought. _The bitch's substances fell from her nose, fun._

Brick snapped back to reality upon something that mad him literally _snap._ Now, it wasn't when his little brother got punched. No. Nor Butch's face getting kicked. Not that either. He regained conscious when hearing the breaking of bones, scratch that, _her_ bones. He lost it.

He reacted by pulling his brother's shirt from behind, gripping Butch's face with in an iron grasp, driving the brunette's head into the floor beneath them. Brick once again hovered above his brother's now limp body, satisfied about to walk away to check on his sister, until he sensed something.

Brick dropped to the floor, using the momentum to kick off whoever attempted to advance on him. Once he heard a loud thud, he jumped back on his feet -effortlessly- he set hie eyes on the mongrel who attempted to strike him. _Shit_ , the redhead ran towards the girl.

 _Buttercup,_ Brick recalled keeling beside her -too- unconscious body. He checked her pulse. _Okay, still breathing. Fuck, I should have held back,_ he scolded himself. **_Didn't you want the bitch to know her place,_ ** retaliated his thoughts. _Of course, it's her rightful place to be beneath us,_ he paused _, but..._ his mind wandered back to her current state. Right now there was no light in her sealed eyes. The emeralds. _His_ weakness. The thought of never being able to set sight on that brilliance of a light, the first thing that he actually found himself, dare he say, intrigued by. If the light were to completely disappear Brick might just lose-

She grunted. He quickly put a finger to her throat... a pulse. Steadily he picked the girl up, shifting himself so that may cradle her surprisingly small frame against his chest. Brick started to walk towards the empty bedroom his mother earlier prepared for the girl.

"Brick," he stopped, from the corner of his crimson eye Boomer stood there; hand on his face. His cheek was a puffy and swollen; a red that appeared on his warm sun-kiss flesh. "What are you doing?"

Brick paused.

 _What **are** you doing,_ he disciplined himself. **_She's beneath you! Worthless! Just an inferior female,_** _so?_ ** _So_ _why are you treating her as if something of worth? Why?_**

Brick turned and faced his brother straight in the stunned blue orbs.

"She's our little sister. Is she not?" Brick found his voice, "I'm ensuring she isn't dead by..." _**serving,**_ "Helping her. Doing my role as a big brother, obviously."

"Yeah, but..." Boomer hesitated, "You've never done that for me." Tears spilled from the innocent blue, "When Butch beats me you watch. And- and don't even do anything-"

Brick held up a hand. Crimson eyes remained unmoved by the younger siblings hurt emotions.

"Boomer," Brick stated with no sympathy, "I nearly killed her due to my strength. Mother issued responsibility to me. Now I must ensure I do not end up failing such a simple task..."

"And Butch?" Boomer's voice cracked, "You knocked him out cold too! Almost dead!"

"Yes, but we are the superior ones. And right now," Brick paused, flicking a dark string of hair from the girl's defeated face, "We must ensure those below us are taken care of. The _inferior_ ones...the weak females... You understand, don't you."

"No!" However as much as Boomer denied of having any knowledge of what Brick said, the elder brother was already gone. He lost himself to the girl's ability to be so worthless and pathetic, all his focus was on whether or not her eyes would ever open again, he continued down the hall; making a left into her bedroom.

Quietly shutting the door he rested her defeated body on the bed, so that she may be well rested of his parents return.

So he sat down on a nearby chair.

Watching.

Waiting.  
 **  
To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Before hand lets go over some things, the _bold italic words_ are Brick's inner superiority thoughts.** **If only** _italics,_ **just regular inner thoughts.** **}**

 ****Thank you to the readers who have been following my writing I fully appreciate it.****

 **Ch. 4** **Got It Bad**

The boy sat there. In he chair next to her bedside. He watched in the dim lit room, waiting for any sign of the emerald's bright light to shine through the pitch black room.

And after for what seemed to be a lifetime ago, a light begun to flicker, followed by a groan, "Pr-Professor," the sleeping girl's longing voice called.

Crimson eyes glared at the weak attempt to call for this Professor guy. No. The only thing this girl should be pleading for is Brick's name; thinking of him since he actually attempted to help her worthless ass.

 ** _Worthless_** , Brick spat in his hate filled thoughts. _Why had he helped her? She was nothing but a female._

 _ **Make up your fucking mind already,** _ at that moment Brick had another internal battle with himself, yet again, _ **you are pathetic.**_

He dismissed these thoughts when her eyes snapped open. She had been panting, hard. Emerald orbs rapidly scanned the room in sure panic as sweat trickled down her face. Unsure of this situation the boy about to obtain a cool drink for the girl. He stood to leave until a strong tug of his shirt stopped him.

"Daddy," her devastating voice called "Don't leave," a painful look in her orbs stirred something in the red headed child because he immediately obeyed.

 _ **Your weak**_ , Brick's thoughts taunted, _ **why continue to help this inferior female?**_

His thoughts dismissed upon the realization that finally dawned on her. She removed her hand from the hem of his shirt, and grunted in anger of her current state.

"Ah, damn," her light eyes darted towards dark red, "Hey, shithead, why do I feel like...like-"

"Shit," he countered with a raised brow.

She glared. "Yeah. That."

Brick eyes remained daunting along with a hint of amusement, "Simple. You were too loud with your "sneak" attack, thus deflecting your advance proved to be an easy task. I'm a bit disappointed you hadn't proven yourself worthy-"

"My god! Another nerdy redhead!"

Brick glared.

"What? I know two other giant nerds with your hair color."

"What do you mean by other," the boy ignored the thought of two other males like himself. _Others just how many males have already claimed her..._

"Yeah, dude, obviously I had a life before coming here. What the hell, did you really think you people be the first people I've ever met."

Brick remained silent.

"Well fuck you too!"

"Fuck who?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thank you. You're a bit young for my taste."

Buttercup's face brighten as red as a tomato. "What do you mean too young!"

"I said a bit, not too," the red of her cheeks gave Brick satisfaction as he held a smug look, "And, Buttercup, I meant to say that is all that you are. A little girl," _**a female**_ , "too young," ** _too stupid_** , "and nothing more than be my Baby Sister," _**nothing more than my own inferior little bitch.**_

"You aren't that much older than me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," she challenged.

Brick leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "How old are you, Baby Buttercup?"

"Don't call me Baby," her emeralds shot daggers.

Brick smirked, "How old?"

"Six."

"I'm two years older, _Baby_."

She growled and this time, Brick took notice of her body. It was leaking drops of sweat, her eyes tinted red (and not from his own crimson reflection), and it also seemed to be shaking. _She's not fully healed yet..._ This made the redhead feel a sort of pity for her. A genuine sorry for using full force on her. _I should probably help her..._

"Well good for you _Old Man_."

Dismissing any of his previous concern, Brick narrowed his eyes. _ **The fuck does this worthless bitch think she is. Did she really dare to humiliate him.**_

 _And to his face!_

"What's the matter, Grandpa? Can't take a _Baby_ smack talking you," she snickered.

 _ **You should not lower yourself to this stupid female's status**_ , Brick thought, "No, you're just childish. Go back to sleep," _**before I make you, bitch.**_

"Why? You're not my fuck'n boss."

 _ **Fuck this,**_ Brick grew frustrated of her endless blabbering, enough of her back talk to where his cold face set in. His posture was hard, stern, and the boy's cold red irises landed upon the girl who grew wary of his stare but sat with her arms crossed and fists clenched.

"No," Brick's voice held her, "but as of right now am I your big brother," the young girl held a hard glare, "And you are my little sister. What I say goes, especially..." _**the fuck are you doing?** _ "When it comes to your health."

Brick's last words were genuine, however they weren't meant to be said.

Though, unaware of his mistake, the words affected the girl greatly. She broke in that moment, believing the boy's gentle words, thus, allowing an opening for Brick to quickly finish his precious statement, "Now, rest."

At first it seemed like the young brunette was about to argue, but Brick added, "Please."

 _ **You're pathetic**_ , his subconscious said with distaste, ** _a real fuck'n inferior being._**

Despite Brick looking pathetic, it worked.

"Fine," she fluffed her pillow, with a wince, and laid back with a thump, "but only because you asked like a little bitch."

Brick wanted to resort, but her sleeping figure distracted him.

There, in his seat, he took in every breath, every moment of her face; the eyebrows, the nose, the lips-that his eyes lingered on more than needed- and the ink of hair pasted to her face with her sweat.

Her sweat glisten.

It usually glistens like that when it taunted the boy as he trained. It threaten to crawl out his pores when an obstacle became actually difficult to accomplish. His father once told Brick that in being superior he must not submit to failure. Sweat, the dastardly subject degraded him. And somehow, her stench filled his nostrils, but not in a certain disgusted taste, but in a satisfying pleasure.

Brick's hormones were truly unstable, especially when around this particular girl.

"Um... Are you gonna be some creepo just sitt'n there... watch'n me and shit?"

Brick blinked. A brave smirk overtook his face, "Well if I remembered correctly, wasn't it you who shouted, 'don't go Daddy,' earlier?"

Buttercup growled, "You are _not_ my Daddy."

"I could be," his bold statement sent a rush of heat to her face, the dim light unable to hide such a sight from the boy, "Your Daddy, of course, unless-"

He reacted faster than last time, swiftly dodging from his position; avoiding the thrown object.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" The obvious irritation in his little sister's voice gave Brick the indication that he was in control of the situation.

"Come now Buttercup, all you'd have too do is call me Daddy, the person you most desire and I'll leave."

Crimson eyes took in her slowed breathing; calming herself, her anger, and as he stared into those bright emeralds staring back, quickly registering how her lips parted.

A single intake of breath was released.

"Daddy," her reply echoed in him.

 **{WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ AN INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHT ABOUT TO HAPPEN: SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH. IF YOU SKIP AND WANT AN APPROPRIATE UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT DID HAPPEN IN THE SKIPPED PARAGRAPH, READ THE FOLLOWING:** He wanted to lick her mouth, like a cat. **}**

Red orbs remained on that dry mouth of hers. The image of those little lips whimpering under his superior-self being, filled his disturbed mind. He'd flick his own tongue over that dirty, potty mouth of hers. She'd beg for mercy as his mouth allowed an opening of his own saliva to drip down; filling the cracks of that intriguing plump, inferior lip. Slowly, eventually, after her yearning calls he'd accept her weak challenge for dominance in a battle of tongues. Of course he comes out on top, as her pathetic tongue fails to overtake his, all the while his hands begin to roam...

"Please, " a hushed voice broke Brick from his thoughts.

He looked back at the brunette's emeralds which began to flutter in defeat of sleep. Her eyelids began to sink, reminding Brick that she needed to rest. Understanding that he'd overstayed his welcome -and in his earlier promise to leave- he got up from the chair and elegantly turned towards the bedroom door.

Upon exiting the room, standing in the hallway with her closed door behind him; his legs gave out. On the ground he stayed, hunched over, holding a hand to his lips, heat climbed its way to his cheeks.

 _What the hell,_ he whispered as he tried to diminish any more disturbing thoughts of him and his little sister's mouth.

Never has something so below him make the young boy _literally_ feel weak in the knees.

He had it bad.

 **To be continued**...


	5. Chapter 5

****Thank you for continuing on with this story, for it is something I have big plans for especially this summer! I will have big plans for this no homework free plan and hopefully finish it by July, or August, and then I will start on the second story, My Little Sister: Sky. :D** ******

 **Ch. 5 Brotherly Love**

 ***I added in more things and tried to clear things up. Mostly in the beginning. Sorry folks!***

Brick finally broke out of his trance when he heard the cry of a little boy- correction, little girl. He stood up and began to walk into the living room watching the green dominate pull on yellow hair clutching both sides to make it look as if he wore two ponytails.

 _Definitely a little girl_ , Brick reluctantly thought.

"Butch! Owe, owe! Quit it!"

Butch ignored him as he continued to yank even harder, "Ha, make me ya little pussy!"

"I'm telling mom!"

"Oh, I'm piss'n my pants," Butch snickered.

Brick usually ignored this type of foolish behavior, seeing it as a battle between two dominant species and it'd be fair to say that, not only did he not care, but his father said brothers didn't need to fight since they didn't have anything to lose, beside their blood. Thus there relentless fighting should never go beyond anything more that bickery, but when having a lunatic for a brother, obviously, that deranged psycho would ignore words and sought out battles to prove who the more superior sibling was.

The crazy fighter, however did this by attacking the weak bystander, Boomer, rather than the actual superior threat itself. Brick.

"Hey," crimson eyes glowered in the light of the room, throwing two broom sticks at the lower ranked superiors. The redhead specifically hurtled one towards Butch's head, in hopes of nailing him, but the brunette's hand snatched the stick in mid air. "Boomer, Butch, get to work. This place isn't going to clean itself."

"Y-yes, Brick," Boomer whimpered because unlike Butch, the blonde's reflexes didn't catch the wooden stick that smacked him in the face.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Butch scoffed as Brick glared daggers at him.

"Why don't you get to cleaning instead of running your mouth, _Butch_."

The superior brothers stood, silently burning holes at each other, red vs. green. Until Butch finally gave in and choose to blow it off with a, "Whatever," and began to sweep up evidence of the previous brawl.

 _This place isn't gonna clean itself, my ass,_ Butch mocked his brother in the only secure place possible; his fucked up mind. The one destination nobody right in the head would dare try to embark upon. _Why the hell does Bricky Bitch make all of our decisions, fuck'n turd._

"Um... Butch?" A squeak came out of the blonde one's mouth.

"What!"

"Um... uh..." shaking Boomer asked, "You've been sweeping that same spot for awhile now. Shouldn't you move on, to finish faster."

Butch stared at his little pussy of a brother.

"Bitch, please," the brunette jabbed the brooms handle into the blonde's stomach, "Like I need you to fuck'n tell me what to do too."

Despite the inflicted pain, Boomer took note that Butch indeed moved from the original spot.

The rest of the hour the boys managed to sweep, polish, and rearrange the furniture before the knob turning of the door.

"Hello, Darlings!" The boy's mother staggered in, tripping over herself, "How did my precious Darlings do on their own today, eh?"

 _Great, this bitch is back,_ Butch thought while his brothers and him lined up at the door to greet their parents.

"Boys," the tall figure, a menacing man with broad shoulders, stocked through the door in a dignified manner, "Interesting to see you've managed to rearrange the furniture. _Again._ And where is Buttercup?"

Brick was an intellectual being, unfortunately he inherited such a superiority from the giant man before him. That pissed off the redhead. Especially when the man was a splitting image of the inferior lunatic. That really pissed him off as he responded to his father's question, "Buttercup felt ill after arriving to a different environment. I thought best if she rest herself before your return. Before indulging herseld in her first family dinner with us."

The father stared at his so called son. It was suspicious to the man that Brick did not inherit anything from him, nor his loyal wife. Absolutely nothing of similar trait. However, to his demise the man did know that behind those red demon eyes hid an intellectual genius, much like himself. It infuriated him. To the point where he did not wish to acknowledge the demon child's position as son, and developed a new sense of doubt for his wife's faithfulness.

"Most informative, Brick," the man's hard stare never left the taunting red eyes, "It was very appropriate of you to take care of your new sister like that," he saw Brick flinch at the word, sister, before continuing on, "While I get your mother and I ready for dinner you boys already know what to do. Boomer."

"Ye...Yes, Daddy?" Now this child inherited everything from his other. Hair blonde, eyes absolute blue, and the shy inferiority his lovely wife held, along with being, to the man's disappointment, sadly obedient. Especially whenever he addressed him,specifically.

"You're in charge of getting your sister," after sensing something suspicious with his _son_ that never flinched when the large man so much threaten him vefore with his torturous discipline, he knew he would not allow the redhead to go alone in a room with the girl. Brick, the boy practically ogled her like a piece of meat upon her first arrival, there was no possible way the man were to allow the redhead to be in a room alone with her. Even if for just a few minutes. "And Brick ensure everything and everyone of your siblings is doing something. Even Buttercup."

This girl wasn't to be treated any differently than the boys. In fact when he encountered the child she looked like someone who needed to be put in check.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I entered the house of unwanted children. Upon the entrance I saw only one child, she wore a bright surprisingly green dress, with dark features-much like himself- ,onyx hair, and daunting eyes that held a defiance in her emeralds_ _._

 _Something he'd rid of through disipline he'd enforce upon her. Like his boys. All while being taught dos and donts by his wife who would try to doll up the girl._

 _"Excuse me," a timid voice asked from behind him._

 _"Are you Mr. Jojo?"_ ** _Ugh,_** _the man internally groaned,_ ** _that disgusting surname._**

 _"Richard is appropriate, Clarice." Her name was plastered on her, he noticed, rather large fake breast. "Yes, I called about the_ **_three_** _girls. It was to my knowledge that I'd be able to choose one of three, not gain the leftovers."_

" _Oh, sorry. Something came up. The other two are no longer with us... I mean you can take the one left behin- that is still here. Or wait another month for more girls to get dropped off-"_

 _I placed my hand to stop her pathetic babbling. "I appreciate the offer, but," **my wife is already suspicious of the babysitter, I need something to keep her at bay**_ _ **with a female gender.** "That one will do."_

" _Her name is Buttercup, Mr. Jojo," I hinted disgust in her words._ _ **If only the bitch knew what the fuck I was capable of.**_

 _Dismissing the thought I comtinued on, "I'll be taking, Buttercup, now."_

 _She gave a false smile, "Alright just sign this paperwork, and you should be good to go."_

 _After filling the papers I stood in front of the girl, **Buttercup** , what a sad name. As if it was given to her because it started with the letter B._

 _"Buttercup," her posture was slumped in her seat arms crossed with eyes ablazed, "I am Richard Jojo, your new owner. At home I shall introduce you to the rest of the family. Come along now." I offered my hand._

 _She slapped my hand away, "What kind of dumb name is that?"_

 _"Excuse me," **Nobody, especially a child were to make a foolery of me,** "Now listen here child, be grateful that I 'm willing to take you away from this pathetic waste you call home. Now, when an adult tells you to do something, you fuck'n do it. Do I make myself clear." _

_She huffed in annoyance,_ _but eventually took hold of my hand and allowed me to lead her to the car. The rest of the trip was her emeralds glaring at me from the reveiw mirror._

 ** _End of flashback_**.

"Alright, get to it boys, you know the drill," the annoyed man took hold of his druken wife's slim waist, "Come along now, Mrs. Jojo."

The mother pouted and opened her arms wide, "Carry me Richy."

 _What a bitch_ , Richard thought as he hoisted her on his shoulder to ready her for dinner.

Five minutes later, once the boys got dressed, they gathered in the kitchen where the eldest took charge.

"Butch," Brick sternly stared at his brother, "Set the table, and this time don't use the silverware as weapons."

"Fuck'n bitch," Butch murmmered as he grabbed the plates.

"Boomer," Brick swiftly glanced at the blonde, "I'll be cooking, while you go wake Buttercup. The two of will wash the dishes after. Understood."

Boomer nodded in agreement, "O-Okay Brick!"

The blonde immediately took off for his replacement. He knocked on the door, lightly.

Despite his better judgment the youngest brother opened the door, "Um... Hello?" His blue eyes scanned the bed, but there was only a stench of sweat and some devilish sheets. "Buttercup... Are you up?"

No response.

The boy walked in and heard a noise coming from her restroom, however despite the darkness of the room there was a light coming from the restroom.

For normal people the obvious answer for a light to be on was due to the exsistince of someone in there. However being Boomer, you may be oblivious to the answer as you stand in the dark room quickly remebering your fear of the dark.

So he did the logic thing and obliviously ran into the occupied bathroom, and to his surprise, instead of an empty lit room, the innocent blue eyes landed upon a not so innocent scene.

For there stood the glaring girl from earlier, in just white underwear.

"Uh... " Boomer's mind went blank because he'd never been so lucky to encounter such a sight before.

The young blonde has seen his mother change, no indecent thoughts there, but when seeing a strange girl who stood up to his lunatic brother-not only was it scary beyond belief-but very admirable. He sought the girl, Buttercup, to be somewhat like a comic book. The hero there to swoop in and save him from the evil brothers.

However this was no comic. And this was no hero. She was a girl. A female. One that -he noted- seem to capture the eye of his eldest sibling. How did he know, because ever since her arrival Brick look to be in a sort of daze when looking at her. It was clearly shown in the red of his eyes, hidden in his stotic, stern face.

It made the young boy jelous of his new sister, because the readhead helped her. Brick never helped him, his own blood sibling, when getting a beating from the psychopath of a brother. However when she got hurt who literally carried her bridal style all the way back to her room while pratically ogling her defeated form.

"What the hell," the girl's voice broke the blonde from his previous thoughts.

Oblivious to the the real situation before him, Boomer gave a nonchalant smile, "Buttercup! There you are! So dinner is at eight, and you have to be dressed appropriately. And you and me are on dish duty after, okay."

The girl stood there. Her skin gone red. Not embarrassment, but rage. At the presence of this unwanted boy, the cheerfully, only excited one -apart from the mother- Boomer. Another bubbly blonde that seemed to remind her a lot of her younger sister, thus inflicting a sort of sympathy towards him.

However all those thoughts where dismissed by the brunette as she stood bare. In only undergarments, about to change into new clothing given to her by the new _family_ that knew nothing of privacy due to the lack of locks on the doors and no knocking.

After the blonde spoke, the girl's previous shock quickly turned into a blazing inferno. How _dare_ he mock her, as if nothing were wrong with the picture. He literally stood there, with a taunting smile plastered on his face. Fuck that.

"Get. Out."

Boomer blinked. "Hmm?"

Her emeralds pierced through the, now, frighten blues.

"Get the fuck out... NOW!" The girl visiously threw the nearest object at the boy. He barley dodged the hairdryer that slammed against the wall behind him.

"Okay, so I'll wait for you outside then," a hair straightener flew by his head. "I'll be going!"

Before he could throw anything else the blonde sped out of the restroom into the hall and made sure to slam the door behind him.

"Wow," the blue eyed boy breathed in relief. _Did that just happen,_ Boomer pinched himself, _Yup. I'm awake._ He looked around to see if anybody had heard of the commotion. _Wait a minute_ , he thought inwardly, _I just saw a girl in her underwear... Up close._

Thankfully nobody was around as he smiled creepily to himself and whispered, "Awesome."

Five minutes passed. The red eyed boy knew that his brother should have been back by now.

 _Where is he?_ The eldest wanted to find out why his younger brother was taking so long, but his hands were preoccupied with chopping up carrots. _**Maybe the bitches are fighting over who's going to wear the dress to dinner.**_

Dismissing the thought, Brick spotted Butch coming towards him with a crazed look in his eye.

 ** _Is it wise to let the fuck'n maniac go get the two bitches,_** he did have a point. However his ear picked up a loud thud coming from the direction of the room full of desires. A place where he did not wish for any male to embark upon pleasurable visuals of the girl, beside himself. He assumingly thought Boomer would never have such thoughts... Assumingly.

"Butch," Brick said more urgently, "Go tell Boomer to hurry up," his hands moved at a quicker speed, skinning the red potatoes. Surely his younger brother wouldn't dare think of such images...right?

 _There's no way in hell for me to worry about my brother, especially Boomer of all people, the crybaby can barely manage to wipe his own ass_ , Brick violently began to cut the chicken.

The brunette began to question what the fuck his brother was doing. Of all his life knowing his brother, never had he witness anything like this.

 _Brick not focusing?_ Butch waved his hand in front of the red bastard's face who remained unphased as he almost sliced off his own fingers. _He's fucking distracted! What the fuck?_

Butch punched himself in the face. Twice, one for making sure he wasn't still asleep, and the other was to see if it would hurt as much as the first one.

The crazy child was now positive of two things.

One. The puch did hurt more the second time.

And two. Brick was distracted.

 _Vulnerable_.

Right before Butch could attack a slammed door awoke Brick from his daze.

"Butch go get Boomer and Buttercup," forest green blinked rapidly, "Now."

The lunatic broke out of his trance. He didn't argue as he went to get Boomer.

All the while a disturbing smile flitted across his face.

 _Brick had a weakness_ , he thought happily, _but what the fuck was it!_

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Perfect Dinner**

The crazed green eyed boy walked into the hallway and stopped when he spotted Boomer smiling like a fuck'n idiot. Like his bitch of a mother, splitting image those two. Both with bright ass hair and fuck'n dumb faces. Always smiling when around other people, like nothing's wrong, that their lives are fuck'n perfect when really they just put on a show. Like their fake ass happiness is real, when people really don't even know shit.

"Oh, hi Butch," the brunette snapped out of his own distraught thoughts and looked back up at his brother. The brother who always pissed his pants whenever he got near him. Not even trying to be friendly, not that Butch cared to be friends with the little fucktard, no. He just wanted his brother to grow a pair. Brick had balls, but that prick just ignored him. He needed someone to challenge him, like the little bitch, but he just wets himself every time the psycho threatens him.

Though he never expected the idiot to greet him so carefree... Like now.

"Oh, hey Butch," the blonde's smile was so stupid, Butch wanted to rip that patch of skin off his face, but then he'd probably get stuck on dish duty with his own face glaring back. "I thought you were setting up the table?"

Butch's crazed smile reappeared, "Fuck'n prick told me to come get you. And the bitch too."

"Really?" Boomer had a look of disbelief, "Why?"

Butch retracted from bursting into laughter, "Fuck if I know."

The blonde's smile never left his face, despite his awful brother's scary presence, because of what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. _Girl. Bare. Underwear,_ the young boy giggled at the thought.

And Butch didn't miss the dumb girly noise that erupted from his younger brother. He took this as a sort of threat, this sent Butch into shakes. _Is he really laughing. With me standing right here?_ A psychotic smile appeared on his face.

However being constantly bullied, Boomer was aware of the lunatic's tactics, as he quickly regained his posture and began to sweat while now laughing nervously at Butch's smile, "Um... Butch?"

The brunette's craze look in his green eyes terrified the blonde.

 _Good, he finally grew some balls,_ thought Butch with glee as he gripped a fistful of Boomer's hair, ignoring the crying boy as he socked him hard in the gut. However, before anything could really happen, the door slammed opened, and out walked the girl.

Both stopped to stare, not because of the white dress that made her dangerously toxic glare burn through them, nor the way her dripping dark hair curtain her flushed cheeks, and in most defiantly not the wetness of her, now, lavender smelling skin due to her shower. It was her demeanor that made you not want to fuck'n piss her off.

"What the hell are you doing?" The girl demanded with such a voice that even the psycho released his hold on Boomer, as the poor boy shuffled for protection.

"Thanks, sis," Boomer manage to wheeze. Her face burned at the remembrance of earlier events, but didn't want to torture the boy anymore than what he was clearly going through.

"Whatever," she said quickly speeding off towards what she assumed to be the direction of the dining room.

The two boys silently followed her, even Butch.

Brick had just finished when he saw them, well her specifically. He didn't know what was better. The two of his brothers silently walking in, the fantastic chicken, carrot, and potato meal set out before them, or Buttercup in white with those emeralds burning a somewhat hole through him.

"Are you okay," Brick said in a voice, not full of compassion, but curiosity.

The girl seemed taken aback by his question, her eyes blinked in confusion, and anger, "Why? Do I look weak to you?"

 ** _Yes you inferior ungrateful bitch,_** Brick's mind thought as he spoke carefully, "Didn't I take you out with only a kick, Baby Buttercup?"

Her cheeks, Brick watched, turned that pretty shade of red, "Fuck you... you... "

"You what," Brick challenged, ignoring the two other males as one twitch watching with hungry eyes, and the other grew wary of where this situation was heading.

Buttercup growled at his challenging crimson eyes, "You Bitch Ass No Dick Prick!"

It was Brick's turn to savagely glare back at her, threatening red orbs, now, burned a hole through her as Butch's obnoxious laughter echoed throughout the dining room.

"HA! No Dick... pfft! Haha," the male brunette continued to chatter, "Damn bitch," he had walked up to Buttercup and slapped a hand on her shoulder, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Brick's menacing eyes now aimed themselves at Butch's hand, which the stupid female failed to notice.

However Boomer noticed. He could clearly see how much of the redhead's anger was directed at Butch, because the lunatic wasn't aware of their brother's feelings towards the girl. Unfortunately, the stupid boy was very aware, so Boomer did the stupidest thing he could think of.

He ran up to Butch and dropped him away from the oblivious Buttercup.

It took everyone by surprise, even Butch, as both boys stumbled to the ground.

Thankfully, before anything else could happen, the Mister and Mrs walked in.

"Oh, my what a lovely surprise!" The blonde lady gleefully entered with a white dress that respectfully fit her curvy figure, alongside her husband. Who wore a black and white suit and tie quite handsomely, despite the look of annoyance in his facial expression. "Aw, I've never seen Boomer hug his big brother," it was true, for Boomer's earlier tackle looked more like an embrace for his brother, "What a good influence you have on these boys, Buttercup!"

However, the mother failed to notice the tension that had obviously happened, along with the terrified Boomer who quickly jumped off from his still stunned brother as soon as their father glared at all of them.

"Yes, Buttercup," the father's voice hinted with anger, "What an influence. Now if you kids are done I'd like to enjoy a dinner without anymore nonsense."

"Yes, father," Brick respectedly said, tearing his eyes away from the emeralds.

As the family began to take their seats, Buttercup remained standing, the act did not go unnoticed, by the blonde bimbo who quickly approached the young child, "Here sweetie, can sit right in front of your brother."

The blonde boy saw the way Brick's eyes lit up when Buttercup sat down in front of him.

 _Gee, try not to make it look so obvious dummy_ , Boomer thought forgettimg who he sat across from him during dinner.

Dark green orbs stared at the dumbass in front of him him. _How the fuck did that little bitch drop_ _ **me**_ _._ He turned towards the direction of the Boomer's vision. _Did the_ _little fucker_ _grow balls because he wanted to challenge Brick too, or did he just want the redhead to know he was coming for me first._

The thought brought a fucked up smile to his face, but it was gone the moment he looked at his plate. He hated his vegetables, so he decided to play with his food. And by play he disturbingly stabbed the orange carrot multiple times, whispering something funny he remembered, " _Fuck'n bitch ass no dick prick."_

"Oh Brick, dear," the blonde mother questioned, since the plate was something new to the family, "Did you make this?"

 ** _No bitch, it was you, the useless drunk of a mother that made this perfection of a dinner_** , "I made chicken, carrot, with red potatoes on the side," Brick stated simply.

"No wonder it looks revolting," Brick didn't dare look up to find out who the owner of those words belonged too. He already knew. "I expect this from Butch, apparently you're an expectation."

Buttercup, who had never encountered a dinner with this family before, saw the once confident, arrogant, cocky, asshole become very... unexpectedly down due to that one comment. She felt anger rise in her stomach _, what kind of father does that shit_? She quickly grabbed a huge forkful and placed it in her mouth. "Whoa," all heads turned towards the direction of the loud outburst, "Brick, did you really make this? All by yourself!"

"Yes," he said dismissing his father's disapproval, "Why?" He questioned watching her lips intake a whole forkful of his chicken, that she slowly swallowed.

"Mmm, it's so good!" The girl continued stuffing her face with the food. The redhead inwardly chuckled watching Buttercup eat as if there was no tomorrow.

"The foods not going anywhere," Brick said with amused eyes.

The girl obnoxiously stuck out her tongue, which was twisted in a certain manner, she earned a few different voices.

"Cool," Boomer said full of awe.

"Sick," Butch spoke dumbfoundly.

"Amazing," squealed their mother in delight.

"Appalling," the man's voice spoke in disgust. "Where did you learn such a thing?"

"Huh?" The young girl's cheeks went red as all eyes were directed to her tongue. "Oh, um... Its just something I was born with... "

"Oh really!" Exclaimed the female blonde, "What a gift! I wish I had that back in my youth, isn't that right Honey." She gave her husband a wink.

However the man dismissed her comment and regarded Buttercup with distasteful eyes. "Were your sisters granted with such, vulgar, gifts as well."

Buttercup hesitated, before replying, "No, actually, my older sister has like this sort of ice breath. And my other sister could talk to animals and speak fluent spanish."

"Apparently, we got the short end of the stick," the man spoke loud for everyone to hear, "Now didn't we."

The emeralds didn't glare back at the man, no, they just silently burnned a hole at her lap. "I guess you did," her dainty eyebrows furrowed in disappointment with her lack of talents.

 ** _Finally, that female was put in her place,_** Brick's inner thoughts broke in. _Yeah, but it_ _should've been me_. The boy turned his attention away from the now sad female, and stared, hard, at his father, _Not_ ** _him_** _._

And something about the way his dad mentally placed hurt the emeralds, made the boy with crimson eyes challenge the owner of the, hard, forest greens. This did not go unoticed by the owner.

The superior being in the household began to analyze. _Why now, demon child?_

However, before either superior could confront each other, a voice cut through.

"There was a short stick? Where?" Boomer's oblivious remark earned a smile from Buttercup, and thankful eyes from the mother.

"This one," Butch, who had been bored by the whole conversation and distracted, threw a carrot at his idiotic brother.

"Ow," Boomer whinned, "Mommy!"

"Are you ok-" a potato slice was thrown in the mother's mouth. "Mmm... Nice shot Butchy," she giggled.

"Haha, bitch," Butch gleefully snickered.

"Butch," the boy's older face looked at him, "Enoug-" The man was interrupted by a potato that flew into his mouth. Refusing to eat the man spit the food out and in the corner of his eye, saw that the young female was stifling a laugh directed at a smug looking redhead.

That is when it hit him. The man had seen that look in his wife's eyes when she fell in love with a piece of jewelry. The boy had that same look in his eye, however it was clearly not any jewels his affection was aimed at. It was... The realization dawned at him. Not only was the man now, truly, disgusted with his discovery, but he was pissed off for being disrespected. He stood tall as his voice seeped with anger. "ENOUGH."

The giggles stop abruptly. Fear struck the now silent dining room.

Richard, the dominate male, speaks loud and clear, turning to Boomer first. "Stop whining, because _I will_ give you something to cry about." He points at his younger look alike, "Butch, behave yourself or that juvenile facility _will_ become a reality."

"Honey, I don't think-" Richard put a hand up in front of the mother's face.

"Don't patronize me woman," he then points his finger at Brick, "We are going to have a _long_ talk, boy. And you-" he looked at his new daughter. She didn't seem scared, but she had stopped laughing. "Are going to attend school tomorrow with the boys, because I will not tolerate any last place children in this household. Understand."

"Yeah," Buttercup said between clenched teeth and balled up fists, "I sure do."

"Good," the man's stern voice held its ground. "Female, go help Buttercup pack for school."

"Yes, Richard," the wife obediently obeyed as she took Buttercup by the hand trying desperately not to shed any tears, "Come along Sweetie. Let's show you all the stuff for school we bought you."

"Boys, go get ready for bed," Richard commanded, "Except for you, Brick."

As the boys left, Brick stood there an expressionless face, same as the man.

"Do you know why you're here," Richard asked in a mad tone.

The redhead nodded in defiance, "Yes. It wasn't the recipe you wanted. My," he hesitated, "Fault."

That made the man laugh, "You think this is about your cooking. Ha, please, that is behind us. What I wanted to speak to you about was the new addition to the family," Brick remained silent, "What do you think of the girl?"

Brick blinked a bit taken aback by his father's question, "Well, I know she's not as girly, as mom wanted..." _Thankfully._

"No," he interrupted him, "You're wrong. Your mother wanted another female."

"A girl."

"And that is what you see, right," Brick froze. "A girl. I never thought you'd be interested in a girl at this age, but I've seen the way you look at her. Frankly, I find it disgusting." Brick didn't respond he remained, expressionless, as his father continued on, "Now, if I found this disgusting, image how others would react, no, how _she_ would react."

An excruciating look overcame Brick's face as he fell to his knees.

The man, knowing he had struck a nerve, smirked, "Remember Brick, she's family now. You don't fuck with family," he paused, "Especially, your little _sister_."

Brick stood alone, with his hands on his knees. _Your little sister,_ he kept repeating. _Your little sister... Your little sister..._ " _My_ little sister," His eyes narrowed at the spot his father had been. A searing sensation came over him as he stood up. **_Like any inferior being would threaten me about what I fuck'n desire, you weakling._**

Brick's eyes glowed as he stated in a more possessive tone, " _My_ fuck'n little sister, that nobody can touch _."_

When he left, he was unaware of the pair of ears that overhear everything, _So she's your weakness? Heh... **fun.** _

"OH. !" The blonde lady nearly screamed running up to the broken hair straightener, "Wh-what happened to you..." She seemed to be speaking to the dismantled objected.

Buttercup didn't know what to make of her "mother" figure. Not that she really knew what having one was like, but this one struck her as an odd ball. For example, this women constantly smelt like a strong smelling of a sort, along with a mixture of clown stuff on her face. The young brunette didn't know what the stuff was, but she knew that the lady probably looked better without it, the stuff made her look... different. Not to mention the women couldn't stand up for herself, that was the saddest. She had to take bullshit from her shit of a husband. And she was almost at the verge of tears because something for hair was broken.

It's just hair, Buttercup thought leaning against the wall in her bedroom. She admitted she didn't want to anger her new _dad_ , but he didn't scare her. If anything he just seemed like the asshole type who had all sorts of anger problems. _Whatever_ , she dismissed it. Everyone has something they have to overcome, for her, it was adapting to her new family. And right now was the mother who began collecting the broken _hair_ accessories.

"Um... so what happened," the lady dumped it all in a trash bin.

"Oh, well a..." she didn't want to snitch on her crybaby of a brother, "A spider. Yeah. A big perverted one snuck in here."  
She didn't necessarily lie, if there had been one she assumed she would have thrown them. "Sorry..."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just go buy you a new one," her bubbly smile made Buttercup smile, "Okay."

"Okay," Buttercup replied. They both stood there in silence. "Um... so I'm going to the same grade level as my... brothers?"

"Oh, yes, sorry for the inconvenience, but Richard doesn't want you to be left out. He thought best if you'd be enrolled with the boys."

"Sure, he does," Buttercup said in a sarcastic tone. The mother frowned as she had taken out the girl's new backpack and other supplies for school.

"I know it may be hard to see, but Richard is a good man. It's just..." Tear swarmed her eyes, "I did something... I shouldn't have..."

Pain was clear to see on the mother's face. "Wow, is that my backpack?" Buttercup asked trying to change the subject.

The mother wiped her tears, giving a small smile, "Yes. Oh, and wait till you see this."

The mother continued to show her new daughter all the new equipment for school, "And this-" a giant bell rung from the room.

"Is that my alarm?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, oh dear. I guess it's time for bed," the lady quickly gave Buttercup a nightgown to change into.

"My, look how scrimptions you look, Sweetie!"

"Thanks, I think," Buttercup said descending to bed.

"Oh, here," she tucked in Buttercup and gave her a sweet kiss on the head, "Goodnight, Buttercup."

Something about that kiss gave Buttercup a warm feeling inside, "Wait!"

"Hmm, what's the matter?"

"Oh, um... what's your real name. You know. In case I need you at school or something," a blush spread on the girl's cheeks.

"My name is Angel," she said in a sweet voice. "Now, good night, Buttercup."

"Goodnight, Mommy Angel," tears threaten to fall from the mother's eyes as she silently closed the door behind her.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sincerely apologize for leaving my fans hanging, because I know how annoying it can be for people to just suddenly stop writing their fiction, however I have been caught up with all sorts of homework and projects this slipped my mind, so I apologize. So here is a preview of Chapter 7{still in progress}...**

 **Ch. 7 New Friends Preview**

Buttercup woke up to the smell of bacon.

 _Mmm_ , she thought groggily peeling her eyes open. _Food..._ Her heavenly dream was interrupted when her alarm went off. Half asleep she threw the closest object at the dastardly thing, Shut. UP! Her hands gripped the pillow over her face. Make it stop!

Then her door burst open.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" She did not respond to the happy go-lucky voice. "Come now, Sweetie, it's time for school!"

Buttercup groaned placing a pillow over her face. "Can't I sleep some more..."

The mother snatched the pillow. "Sweetie, if you don't come now you might not get any bacon."

Buttercup popped up. "W-What do you mean _might_ not get any bacon?"

Despite the girl's angered face, the blonde lady smiled innocently. She had already figured out her daughter's weakness. "Well, you live with a bunch of growing boys now. How much bacon do you think it takes for them to fill their hungry stomachs?" The girl didn't waste anytime as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran for her bathroom.

The woman giggled about to head for the door, but not before the girl poked her head out of the restroom, "Mommy Angel?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can you um..." The emeralds looked hesitant, but went on, "Pick out an outfit for me?"

A smile danced on the blonde's delighted face, "I thought you'd never ask."

Crimson eyes studied the precious food on the pan. _Brown, red, crispy..._ "Boomer, another batch," the younger brother carried the larger plate towards the readied pig meat.

"Wow Brick," Boomer said, eyes wide, "I didn't know you could make breakfast too." The eldest ignored the younger one, for Brick knew how to cook. It was as easy as reading a book. He just simply did not wish to partake in something so feminine, like cooking. It did set right with him, however he learned a thing or two from yesterday's events. One, his father was on to him. And two, emerald eyes lit up at _his_ food. "I mean, you can cook, but usually dinner and I make breakfast. Never yo-" A piece of bacon flew into the blonde's mouth. He chewed. _That might stop the blabbing,_ Brick thought flipping the last piece onto the large pate.

He scanned the room. _Perfection_ , he thought looking at the table set before him. Stacks of pancakes set before him, a plate for each set with sunny side up eggs, sausage links laid along side them, and now the freshly cooked bacon. _Nothing could ruin this._

"Damn Brick," the boy with a lazy posture entered the room, with ruffled black locks. **_Except that parasite_** , he thought as Butch went towards the crispy pork, "I can smell this shit from the toilet." Before he could snag a piece, a spatula smacked his hand. "The hell!"

"Butch, you have to wait just like everyone else," Boomer stated sternly. This was the only time the boy was ever in authority around the household, breakfast time. The young blonde never thought families should eat breakfast without being seated together. Especially when it was the food that he prepared, minus today, unfortunately Butch never cared. The black haired boy used his other hand to snag a piece of bacon in his mouth, while the other hand face palmed the blue eyed face to the floor.

"Bitch," Butch snickered. Before he could snag another piece a quick hand stopped his. He glared up to meet a pair of deadly reds.

"Butch, wait until everyone is here." Before Butch could reply their mother ran into the kitchen with a camera in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"Oh Darlings, just look at your little sister!" Buttercup ran into the breakfast room. She wore a simple green dress, with a black strip through it, lock white stockings, and hair brushed with a little bow on her head. Red dusted her cheeks, "Isn't she just a doll!" Buttercup growled. "Oh, Sweetie, why the sour face?"

"If you hadn't taken a picture of me, then I wouldn't be so ma-" Her nose sniffed the air. Eyes angry, but hungrily searching for something. "Where's the bacon?"

"Over here," Brick said momentarily distracted by the shortness of the dress. _I doubt anyone would try to sneak a peek_ , he thought handing her the plate. She basically drooled at the sight. Seeing the plate full she took a piece and sniffed it before taking a bit. _Shit_ , she thought. She quickly stuffed the rest in her mouth.

"Who made this!" Her emeralds gleamed at the rest of the plate.

"I did," Brick stated proudly as she stared at the mountain of cooked pork. "You know, you can grab a plate so you can-" She quickly took a plate and grabbed nearly all the bacon.

"Why does she get some?" _Fuck'n prick_ , Butch said before grabbing his own plate to retrieve the rest of the bacon.

Boomer recovered from his state. "Boomer, isn't she just a doll?" The young boy stared at his little sister, "Isn't she."

 _More like a starved doll,_ he thought but he didn't want to make his mother feel bad, so he went against it and smiled, "She sure is."

They all sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Sweethearts, don't you want to wait for your father?" The mother said looking at the empty chair.

"Not, really," Butch and Buttercup said with food flying from their mouths unaware of their synchronized response. The rest of the family watched them gorge the food, but didn't follow. They waited. Even Brick.

"Not really what?" A man stepped into the room. He sat in his seat while casting a look of disgust towards the two brunettes. "Butch."

The boy looked up and answered hotly, "What?"

The father gave him such a fearful expression, the boy swallowed. Butch wiped himself with the napkin before he looked down at his lap and spoke through gritted his teeth, "Sorry." The man then ignored him and looked to Buttercup.

"Buttercup," he gave her the same look, but unaffected, for she was unaware of the house's rules.

"What?" She raised a brow and with a full mouth said, "Mr. Jojo?" If that affected him he didn't let it show.

"At the table, you are to use a fork and chew in a dignified manner," his mouth were set in a hard line, "Understood." Buttercup responded, only because a certain pair of scared blue orbs stared back at her. Pleading her to do as he said.

"Ok," she let out angrily, "I got it, I got it."

"Well then, don't let my absence stop you from enjoying this wonderful meal," he looked at Boomer, "Nicely done Son."

"I didn't make it," Boomer said take a bit of his sausage link, "Brick did!" The man looked at the demon child. His crimson eyes anticipating dearly for some sort of praise. Any.

However, the man took a bite of his sausage, "Hmm. No wonder this link taste burnt," he said staring at the thing. "Well then, my appetite is ruined. Excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." With that he got up and slammed the door without even a goodbye.

Everyone ate in silence. Except Buttercup. She continued to sloppy eating, Butch followed after. Brick looked at the plate before him. Everything suddenly looked burnt to him. _One of these days, I'll make you praise me, old man_ , Brick thought slamming his fork into his brown lumpy link. _Just you wait._

However in the corner of her emeralds she saw Brick glaring at his plate. She felt awful, because she didn't how to cheer Brick up. _He did take me to my room,_ the young girl's thought. _He isn't that bad, well not as much as their asshole of a dad. I mean, fuck no kid deserves to be treated like that..._ The girl started to think.

"Oh dear look at the time, finish up duckies. Mommy needs to go get her purse, okay?" The children's mother left, leaving all the kids alone at the table.

"Hey, Buttercup, are you okay?" The boy's blue eyes gave her a confused look, she gave him a glare, "What do you mean?"

"It looks like you were in pain," Boomer said suddenly aware of the deadly vibe she was sending him, "I mean you look like you're distracted."

"I'm thinking," her voice was pissed.

"Ha," Butch said with a wicked look in his eye, "Like _you_ think."

"Yeah, Crazy, I do," she gave him a glare.

"About what? How short your dress is?" Her face went hot in embarrassment, "Not that!" She tugged it down some more. "On how to cheer someone up! Stupid Psycho."

Brick caught that. His eyes glazed over at her, his little sister. She caught him. He was looking at her, and for some reason it mad her uncomfortable, yet strangely familiar. Her cheeks turned a shade redder, "Never mind." She scooted out of her chair. "I need to go get my backpack." She quickly left them to their own thoughts.

"What the fucks wrong with her," Butch said aloud, looking at his fork.

"Awe, Butch," Boomer said with a smile on his face, "Do you care about her?" His forest glanced at the, now, glaring Brick. The brunette gave his brother a psychotic smile.

"No," he said removing himself from the table, "Just wondering." He left. Leaving the blonde to look at the redhead in confusion.

"What just happened?"

Brick shrugged, "He has problems. Mental ones."

 _~Skip to school~_

Mrs. Jojo arrived at the school with time to spare. The four children exited the minivan one picking on the other, another walked with ease and his red cap, and the final one glared at the huge sign ahead. The sign read: **Mrs. Keane's School for Extraordinary Children. Grades 4th-6th.**

 _Great,_ Buttercup thought to herself, _I'm skipping a whole grade._

"Don't worry," the girl's mother took her hand. "It'll be fine, I promise," Mommy Angel gave her little hand a squeeze. "Let's go. Maybe, you'll even make some new friends."

 _END OF PREVIEW_

 **That's as much as I have for the preview without giving any more away. I'm still writing, keep that in mind, just not as constantly as usual so thank you to those of you who have continued to follow. Leave comments and review, I read each one, they give me good idea of how viewers see the story and true fans. Thank you, and I will be back soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 7 New Friends**

Buttercup woke up to the smell of bacon.

 _Mmm_ , she thought groggily peeling her eyes open. _Food..._ Her heavenly dream was interrupted when her alarm went off. Half asleep she threw the closest object at the dastardly thing, Shut. UP! Her hands gripped the pillow over her face. Make it stop!

Then her door burst open.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" She did not respond to the happy go-lucky voice. "Come now, Sweetie, it's time for school!"

Buttercup groaned placing a pillow over her face. "Can't I sleep some more..."

The mother snatched the pillow. "Sweetie, if you don't come now you might not get any bacon."

Buttercup popped up. "W-What do you mean _might_ not get any bacon?"

Despite the girl's angered face, the blonde lady smiled innocently. She had already figured out her daughter's weakness. "Well, you live with a bunch of growing boys now. How much bacon do you think it takes for them to fill their hungry stomachs?" The girl didn't waste anytime as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran for her bathroom.

The woman giggled about to head for the door, but not before the girl poked her head out of the restroom, "Mommy Angel?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can you um..." The emeralds looked hesitant, but went on, "Pick out an outfit for me?"

A smile danced on the blonde's delighted face, "I thought you'd never ask."

Crimson eyes studied the precious food on the pan. _Brown, red, crispy..._ "Boomer, another batch," the younger brother carried the larger plate towards the readied pig meat.

"Wow Brick," Boomer said, eyes wide, "I didn't know you could make breakfast too." The eldest ignored the younger one, for Brick knew how to cook. It was as easy as reading a book. He just simply did not wish to partake in something so feminine, like cooking. It did set right with him, however he learned a thing or two from yesterday's events. One, his father was on to him. And two, emerald eyes lit up at _his_ food. "I mean, you can cook, but usually dinner and I make breakfast. Never yo-" A piece of bacon flew into the blonde's mouth. He chewed. _That might stop the blabbing,_ Brick thought flipping the last piece onto the large pate.

He scanned the room. _Perfection_ , he thought looking at the table set before him. Stacks of pancakes set before him, a plate for each set with sunny side up eggs, sausage links laid along side them, and now the freshly cooked bacon. _Nothing could ruin this._

"Damn Brick," the boy with a lazy posture entered the room, with ruffled black locks. **_Except that parasite_** , he thought as Butch went towards the crispy pork, "I can smell this shit from the toilet." Before he could snag a piece, a spatula smacked his hand. "The hell!"

"Butch, you have to wait just like everyone else," Boomer stated sternly. This was the only time the boy was ever in authority around the household, breakfast time. The young blonde never thought families should eat breakfast without being seated together. Especially when it was the food that he prepared, minus today, unfortunately Butch never cared. The black haired boy used his other hand to snag a piece of bacon in his mouth, while the other hand face palmed the blue eyed face to the floor.

"Bitch," Butch snickered. Before he could snag another piece a quick hand stopped his. He glared up to meet a pair of deadly reds.

"Butch, wait until everyone is here." Before Butch could reply their mother ran into the kitchen with a camera in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"Oh Darlings, just look at your little sister!" Buttercup ran into the breakfast room. She wore a simple green dress, with a black strip through it, lock white stockings, and hair brushed with a little bow on her head. Red dusted her cheeks, "Isn't she just a doll!" Buttercup growled. "Oh, Sweetie, why the sour face?"

"If you hadn't taken a picture of me, then I wouldn't be so ma-" Her nose sniffed the air. Eyes angry, but hungrily searching for something. "Where's the bacon?"

"Over here," Brick said momentarily distracted by the shortness of the dress. _I doubt anyone would try to sneak a peek_ , he thought handing her the plate. She basically drooled at the sight. Seeing the plate full she took a piece and sniffed it before taking a bit. _Shit_ , she thought. She quickly stuffed the rest in her mouth.

"Who made this!" Her emeralds gleamed at the rest of the plate.

"I did," Brick stated proudly as she stared at the mountain of cooked pork. "You know, you can grab a plate so you can-" She quickly took a plate and grabbed nearly all the bacon.

"Why does she get some?" _Fuck'n prick_ , Butch said before grabbing his own plate to retrieve the rest of the bacon.

Boomer recovered from his state. "Boomer, isn't she just a doll?" The young boy stared at his little sister, "Isn't she."

 _More like a starved doll,_ he thought but he didn't want to make his mother feel bad, so he went against it and smiled, "She sure is."

They all sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Sweethearts, don't you want to wait for your father?" The mother said looking at the empty chair.

"Not, really," Butch and Buttercup said with food flying from their mouths unaware of their synchronized response. The rest of the family watched them gorge the food, but didn't follow. They waited. Even Brick.

"Not really what?" A man stepped into the room. He sat in his seat while casting a look of disgust towards the two brunettes. "Butch."

The boy looked up and answered hotly, "What?"

The father gave him such a fearful expression, the boy swallowed. Butch wiped himself with the napkin before he looked down at his lap and spoke through gritted his teeth, "Sorry." The man then ignored him and looked to Buttercup.

"Buttercup," he gave her the same look, but unaffected, for she was unaware of the house's rules.

"What?" She raised a brow and with a full mouth said, "Mr. Jojo?" If that affected him he didn't let it show.

"At the table, you are to use a fork and chew in a dignified manner," his mouth were set in a hard line, "Understood." Buttercup responded, only because a certain pair of scared blue orbs stared back at her. Pleading her to do as he said.

"Ok," she let out angrily, "I got it, I got it."

"Well then, don't let my absence stop you from enjoying this wonderful meal," he looked at Boomer, "Nicely done Son."

"I didn't make it," Boomer said take a bit of his sausage link, "Brick did!" The man looked at the demon child. His crimson eyes anticipating dearly for some sort of praise. Any.

However, the man took a bite of his sausage, "Hmm. No wonder this link taste burnt," he said staring at the thing. "Well then, my appetite is ruined. Excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." With that he got up and slammed the door without even a goodbye.

Everyone ate in silence. Except Buttercup. She continued to sloppy eating, Butch followed after. Brick looked at the plate before him. Everything suddenly looked burnt to him.

 _One of these days, I'll make you praise me, old man_ , Brick thought slamming his fork into his brown lumpy link. _Just you wait._

However in the corner of her emeralds she saw Brick glaring at his plate. She felt awful, because she didn't how to cheer Brick up. _He did take me to my room,_ the young girl's thought. _He isn't that bad, well not as much as their asshole of a dad. I mean, fuck no kid deserves to be treated like that..._ The girl started to think.

"Oh dear look at the time, finish up duckies. Mommy needs to go get her purse, okay?" The children's mother left, leaving all the kids alone at the table.

"Hey, Buttercup, are you okay?" The boy's blue eyes gave her a confused look, she gave him a glare, "What do you mean?"

"It looks like you were in pain," Boomer said suddenly aware of the deadly vibe she was sending him, "I mean you look like you're distracted."

"I'm thinking," her voice was pissed.

"Ha," Butch said with a wicked glint in his eye, "Like _you_ think."

"Yeah, Crazy, I do," she gave him a glare.

"About what? How short your dress is?"

Her face went hot in embarrassment, "Not that!" She tugged it down. "On how to cheer someone up! Stupid Psycho."

That's when she suddenly felt Brick's eyes burning through her. It made her uncomfortable, yet feel strangely familiar.

Her cheeks turned a shade redder, "Never mind." She scooted out of her chair. "I need to go get my backpack." She quickly left the room, leaving the others to their own thoughts.

"What the fucks wrong with her," Butch said aloud, looking at his fork.

"Awe, Butch," Boomer said with a smile on his face, "Do you care about her?"

The forest green snagged a glance at the glaring crimsons. Butch gave his brother a psychotic smile.

"No," he said removing himself from the table, "Just wondering."

Boomer asked his brother in confusion, "What just happened?"

Brick continued to eat, "He's mental."

 ** _~~Skip to school~~_**

Mrs. Jojo arrived at the school with time to spare. The four children exited the minivan one picking on the other, another walked with ease and his red cap, and the final one glared at the huge sign ahead. The sign read: **Mrs. Kean's School for Extraordinary Children. Grades 4th-6th.**

 _Great,_ Buttercup thought to herself existing the vehicle. _Not only did I have to sit next to Crazy, but I'm skipping a whole grade._

"Don't worry," the girl's mother took her hand. "It'll be fine, I promise." She gave her little hand a squeeze, "Let's go. Maybe, you'll even make some new friends."

The young brunette gave back a squeeze while looking at her polish shoes, "Maybe."

The mother brought the girl to the door. Turning the knob, Buttercup immediately put up a wall, as if anyone would break her on the first day. Her sights were set on having fun and trying not to mess it up for herself. Key word: try.

The door opened. The girl's emeralds landed on an older woman that was pretty short with her baby blues, and smile that seem to lighten the little girl's day.

"Good morning Mrs. Jojo," _her voice is very cheery_ , Buttercup thought, "And who is this little cutie?"

"I know, isn't she just adorable," her mother said squeezing her little palm. "She's my daughter!"

"Ah, yes our new student. Here why don't you go sit over there next to Elmer and Mike while I talk to your mother. Okay," she pointed towards the boy eating glue and another boy with wide eyes that seemed shy. "Go ahead."

"Okay, I'll be here to pick you up later.

"Hey," Buttercup said timidly. The two boys looked at her. The glasses continued eating glue. "You eat glue! Isn't that gross?

"Hello class," Mrs. Kean announced, "We have a new student joining us today. Buttercup, would you please stand up."

 _Great_ , she thought as she stood up with her signature glare as all eyes watched her. "Hi," there was no denying the clear embarrassment her cheeks held as she raised a brow at the teacher, "Can I sit down now?"

"No, silly," Buttercup notice that this lady was very stubborn. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself."

The girl's face burned red. Her eyes cast downwards, making her seem to be talking to her shoes rather than the class, "I like cars, and mud."

Everybody was silent. Except for one obnoxious snicker, "Ha! Well bitch I like cars and mud too!"

"Butch Jojo!" The teacher disciplined, "How many times do I have to tell you to watch your tongue!"

"I can watch my tongue!" Butch said as he stuck out his tongue and cross his eyes, "Thsee!"

"I'll watch it too," a boy with freckles proclaimed as he crossed his eyes at Butch's tongue.

"Boys stop this right now! You should know better!"

For once, Brick agreed with the inferior female. _What idiot enjoyed that sort of thing?_

However when the boys stopped there idiocy, Mrs. Kean directed the classes attention back to the main subject, "Go ahead Buttercup-Buttercup?" The teacher got a confused look in her eye looking at the young girl. Upon observation the girl's cheeks were turning a shade of red. Cheeks puffed up, mouth in a thin line, and her body was shaking. "Buttercu-" The young girl burst out laughing.

"D-Did you see th-their eyes," she mimicked the cross eyes and pretty soon everybody else in class laughed along with her. Even the lunatic and his partner in crime.

Everyone, except Brick.

Great,the teacher thought with frustration, Just when I thought having two clowns was hard.

"Okay class," Mrs. Keane continued. "Settle down. Thank you Buttercup. Now you may be seated."

The girl wore a smile on her face as she sat down actually enjoying her new room.

"Okay now what were we discussing to-"

SLAM!

All head turned towards the direction of a little girl with puffy red hair. "Miss Morbucks, how many times must I tell you not to disrupt my class?"

"Sorry ," her voice sounded very bitchy to Buttercup's ears. "But I am far too important to be ignored."

"Ugh, whose that?" Buttercup said with disgust.

"Oh, that's Princess Morbucks, of the Morbucks, a bunch of rich people," Mike said. "She's not very nice."

"Not at all," Elmer added, slurping his paste away.

"Whatever," Buttercup said ignoring the _princess_ arguing with the teacher.

"Go take your seat," Mrs. Kean said with a stern look.

"Gladly," Princess walked towards Brick's table and sat herself next to him. "Why the long face Dick, Daddy couldn't afford to buy you a smile?"

The boy simply ignored the bitchy female and continued to avert his gaze at his sister. Princess followed his eyes and raised a brow, "Who's that?"

"That's Buttercup," said the the other table mate with glasses. "She's new, and funny!"

"Oh," Princess's plain onyx lingered on the new girl and noticed that Brick wouldn't stop staring at her. _So new girl thinks she could get all the attention, huh?_ A mischievous smile played on Princess's lips. "I should introduce myself."

However before the rich girl could go over Mrs. Kean calls out, "Okay class if you're all not seated in your seats, no recess."

Everyone sighed, and Princess went back to her seat. Mad at the interruption. Not entirely, as she thought of ways to greet the girl who captured her true love's eye.

Throughout the class period, Buttercup struggled. Not only in staying awake, but in keeping up with the class itself. Her table mates weren't the brightest people, one kept eating glue and the other was way to obsessed with his imaginary friend.

She sighed in boredom.

Her emeralds looked around at her "brothers" seeing if they were even paying attention. Boomer was giggling along with a girl with brown hair, Butch was carving something on his desk all while smiling like a maniac, and Brick was literally the only smart one. He'd raise his hand on all the questions.

 _Another nerdy redhead_ , she thought in disappointment. _But maybe he can help me..._

"Buttercup!" The brunette snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Buttercup said surprised her name was called out.

"Do you know the answer to this equation?" Mrs. Kean pointed at the board. "Simple multiplication, what is the square root of 144?"

"Oh _that_ ," Buttercup said looking around for help. She made eye contact with Brick, who just gave her a smug look. _Asshole..._ "Uh, that is a... a number."

"A number?" Mrs. Kean repeated.

"Well, isn't it." Buttercup remarked.

The kids in her class started to snicker and before Mrs. Kean could comment, the bell rang.

"Alright students, recess-" Mrs. Kean's students ran out to the class's playground before she could finish her sentence. "Time."

 ** _~~Outside~~_**

"Hey let's play house," one girl shouted.

"Lame!" Mitch yelled out. "Let's play dodge ball!" The other kids hollered in agreement.

"Who's team captains?"

"I'll be a team captain!" Mitch proud fully intervened. "Brick," he yelled out. "You're the other captain."

Brick usually sat far from others. In solitude. Reading _Odyssey_ by Homer, rather than partake in such animistic activities. However he took note of his sister standing on the sidelines, waiting to play, all alone.

"Fine," Brick stood up. "I pick first."

In agreement, all the other kids gathered in a line.

"Buttercup," Brick said.

All the other kids gasped and whispered, "He actually picked a girl," and "He never picks any of the girls, especially first!"

Buttercup walked up next to him, awkwardly. "Um, thanks," Buttercup told him, because not only did he give her recognition but he choose her first.

"You better not be the weak link... " Brick said paying attention to the other kids. "Because I don't lose."

"Will neither do I," Buttercup said. _Well see about that_ , Brick thought as Mitch picked Butch.

"Hey Butter Bitch," Butch spoke directly at Buttercup, "You ready to get your skimpy dress torn off."

"Fuck you," Buttercup growled. "You better be ready to get your ass handed to ya."

Then she stuck her tongue out at the crazy boy.

"Whoa!" A kid yelled out. "How are you doin that?"

In a matter of seconds, Buttercup stood center of attention with her tongue trick.

 _Too much attention,_ Brick thought as everyone started to swarm around them forgetting the game. Even Mitch and Butch, who wanted to play oh, so badly were focusing their attention on the wet muscle. (The tongue is a muscle: Anatomy)

"Hey Buttercup how'd you do that?" Mitch asked.

"Do what?"

"The tongue thing."

She shrugged. "It kinda just happened."

"I wanna try!"

"Me too!" soon enough Mrs. Kean's class for extraordinary children were all attempting to do Buttercup's tongue trick.

"Why is everyone one so interested in doing something so stupid!" Princess said flinching every time someone's tongue would leave their mouth. "And who'd want to do something like! It's gross!"

"Whatever," Buttercup replied bored and somewhat annoyed at the princess's tone. Now being ignored was something the young rich girl was used too, her parents never paid attention to her.

However, being dissed by a nobody, a new kid, nonetheless, was very insulting to the primp little princess. Angrily the redhead stalked in front of Buttercup, "Hello! You can't just blow me off! Do you know who I am!"

Buttercup sighed heavily. "I don't know, some bratty rich kid-" The redhead pulled Buttercup's hair. "What the hell!"

"Who am I!" The bratty child nearly screamed at the brunette who went red with rage. At this point all the kids gathered round, and chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Except for Brick watching from the front of the circle. _Let's see that winning spirit,_ he thought as Princess pulled at the Emerald's onyx locks.

"You're dead!" The emerald child head butted Princess from behind. Nailing her in the nose, and without a moment's hesitation she turned around and socked her in the face.

"Damn Buttercup!" Mitch hollered. "That rocked!"

The greened eyed girl turned her head in the direction of the boy, panting heavily, trying to distract herself from the sobbing bitch on the floor.

"What?" She snapped at Mitch who came up to her a placed a hand on her shoulder. "Girl, you kick ass!" Mitch said with a huge smile on his freckled face.

"You think I kick ass?" Buttercup asked in disbelief. _None of my brothers seem to think so..._ The girl wasn't sure what to make of his comment, she'd been living with boys who acknowledged her in a negative manner. Besides the two bubbly blondes no other person bothered to give her positive attention, except for this boy. One she hardly knew thought she was 'kick-ass,' it distracted her current set of anger. "Kick-ass, huh?"

"No duh," he said smiling like an idiot.

Their moment was interrupted as one kid yelled out, "Teacher Alert!"

All the kids took off, leaving Mrs. Kean to Buttercup, Mitch (surprisingly enough), and a crying Princess.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Kean saw Princess Morbucks crying, "Princess!"

"Mr-Mrs. Kean!" the brat on the floor cried out, "I-I want my D-Daddy!"

The little redhead ran into her teacher's arms, while pointing a sharpened fingernail in the emerald eye's direction. "S-She punched me!"

"Buttercup," Mrs. Kean said in a stern voice, "Is this true."

"She pulled my hair first," Buttercup countered. _She's lucky I only punched her..._

"Yeah," Mitch snickered, "Buttercup was just showing us her cool tongue trick-"

"That is enough," Mrs. Kean grabbed the brunette's hand along with Princess. "Let's see how both of you like it when your whole class gets to eat, while you sit in detention together, all through lunch."

Mrs. Kean had the two girls stare at each other in the classroom and asked Boomer to bring some lunches for them as she called their parents.

"Yes, hello Angel. No it's not about him this time, it's your daughter-Yes she's cute. But today, at recess she was teaching the kids-" The teacher remembered the two little girls in the classroom. "Excuse me Angel- Buttercup and Princess do not talk, I'll be right back."

The teacher took the phone call outside, due to the details of the Tongue Trick.

"T-This is a-all your s-stupid fault!" Princess wept.

"You're lucky that's all I did," Buttercup said slumping in her seat hungry. "Where the hell is my food?"

On cue a little blonde boy happily came into the classroom with two hot lunches.

"Oh, hi Princess!" Boomer gave her the lunch. "Are you okay? We can all hear you from outside."

"N-No!" The redhead pointed a finger at the emeralds. "Sh-She's the one who hurt me! I'I'm p-precious cargo!"

"Of course," the little blonde said patting her shoulder sympathetically. "Here, eat your lunch Beautiful."

"S-Shut up," Princess continued to whimper, swiftly taking the tray from his hand and started to eat. "It taste like poor people food!"

"It is free," Boomer gave a smile. Then he directed his attention to his sister. "Hi Buttercup!" He skipped over and gave her the food. "How was your first day so far?"

"Why are you so happy?" Her emeralds glared at him suspiciously. "Well, it's finally good not to be in here with..." Boomer shivered. " _Him_ , this time."

 _He's probably talking about Butch,_ she thought leaning in her chair. "The school has lunch after recess?"

"Yup! It's just so it can tire the kids out faster," the blonde said innocently. "So they're ready to learn!"

"Whatever," Buttercup said. Ignoring the tray of food.

Boomer waited patiently. "Buttercup aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't feel like eating anymore-"

"So you are hungry. Do you need me to feed you?"

"What?"

"Here," he took the spoon and got a bit of the soup. "Say ahh!"

The girl was annoyed at this point, but didn't want to deny the offer of free feeding. She parted her lips and when the warm soup hit her mouth all she could do was moan. "What soup is it?"

Boomer went red at the sound that escaped her throat. "I-It's Gnocchi. Dumplings, spinach..." He watched her lick her lips. "Good soup, right?"

"Heck yeah, more please," she opened wide.

 _I don't really like brunettes but..._ Boomer smiled innocently and leaned in. "Here comes the-"

A cartoon of milk rammed into Boomer's face. Luckily Buttercup caught the spoon of soup in her mouth. "Mmm..."

"You forgot their drinks, Boomer," Crimsons laid darkly on the emeralds as he stalked over and slammed the other cartoon in front of her. "Here," he hissed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Buttercup quipped taking the juice. Brick got in her face attempting to intimidate her, but to no avail as she crossed her arms defiantly. "Well?"

He got closer, nose to nose and muttered under his breath, "First you flirt with freckles, then my little brother."

The girl raised a brow, "What the hell are you-"

"Shut the fuck up," his voice sent chills down the young girl's spine, and although she didn't fear him his voice sounded serious. "And then you start doing Tongue Tricks in front of other people. You're asking for a beating. Aren't you bitch."

The girl balled her fist staring intensely at the redhead in front of her. "If I screwed up one time, what makes you think I won't do it again."

Both kids were oblivious to the other two in the room.

"Excuse me!" Princess had finished her sob fest and began her bitchy complaints. "Are you two done flirting!"

Crimson eyes began to waiver from the emeralds that stayed glaring.

"What?" Brick asked frustrated at the interruption. _**When the hell did these females go off on speaking to you in such superior manners.**_ "You need to keep your trap shut unless you want to get your ass kicked, again."

"Ugh, whatever Demon Child," Princess said making a face at her soup. "Ew, who'd eat this stuff. It's just as bad when you made the class some of your gross Minestrone."

"Minestrone?" Buttercup thought out loud. "Is that a food?"

The two redheads stared at her as if she were an alien.

"You poor thing," Boomer suddenly awoke from his delirious state and took Buttercup's hand in his. "Have you never had such foods?"

"Orphanages don't have this sort of food," the young girl gave a pained expression.

"Oh so you've always been poor," the snobby girl scoffed. "Loser."

"Snobby bitch," Buttercup said getting up from her seat.

"Orphan!"

"Crybaby!"

"Ugly!"

"Spoiled little rich girl!"

"Oh yeah well you're a-"

"A person with a good punch," Boomer pitched in trying to ease some tension.

"Shut it Blondie!" Princess shot back. "You're such a-"

"Princess Morbucks," Mrs. Kean stepped in. "What were you going to say?"

"N-Nothing Mrs. Kean," Princess said ignoring the emerald's stare. "I just want to say thank you for helping me earlier."

"Oh no Missy, not this time," Mrs. Kean pointed a finger at Princess. "You are in as much trouble as Buttercup."

"Why me? What did I do?" Princess demanded. "She hit me!"

"No, you pulled my hair first," Buttercup fought.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes she did," everyone turned to see another student doorway. "I saw it ."

"Yes, and thank you for telling me Robin," the teacher smiled down at the girl. "Buttercup, you're still in trouble, but thanks to Robin the whole story is cleared up."

Buttercup looked at the brunette that walked up to her table and smiled at her. "Don't worry new kid," the Robin girl said. "Everybody's on your side."

"Everybody?" Buttercup asked glancing at Brick who went silent awhile ago. _Probably still pissed at me... Why do I care?_ She shook it off. "Like who?"

"Obviously me, Boomer, Mitch, Mike, Elmer, Butch-" _Even psycho?_ "Yeah! even moody over there."

"Who's moody, Robin," Brick growled overhearing their conversation. _**Look at all these inferior females speaking ill-ly about you,**_ Brick's inner demon spoke. _Shut up._

"I'm only teasing you Brick," Robin said. "Can't I have fun?" His look told her otherwise. "Never mind. So Buttercup how'd it feel when you laid one on the snob?"

"Hello? I'm right here! Mrs. Kean," Princess whined. However the teacher left in attempts to contact the Morbucks. "Ugh, some teacher."

"Way to go Robin," Boomer exclaimed placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't think you were going to go through with it."

For some reason Robin went red when Boomer got close to her. _She looks_ _uncomfortable_ , Buttercup thought suddenly remembering the brunette from earlier. _Weird they seemed pretty close earlier._

 _"_ When have I ever lied to you Boomer?"

"During Secret Santa! You promised it wasn't you."

The two continued to bicker, and Buttercup kept thinking back to what Robin said. _Everyone was on her side. Her side. Even all her 'brothers,' especially..._

"Hey, Brick," the girl with the emerald eyes asked. He turned around with a frown still on his face.

"What?" He snapped. Again she remained unafraid of his angry ways.

"Thanks," she mustered, blushing a little. "For backing me up."

His heart sped up.

"It was the truth," he said in attempts to hide his embarrassment.

The embarrassing idea of actually helping her, because when all the kids were watching her mouth do the Tongue Trick, absorbing mentally images of her wet muscle. He lost it. He left the group for awhile, to calm himself and not do anything hastily. However all the kids ran his direction, scattering in huddles talking about who laid the first punch. He overheard some talk but decided to interject and have all of them convinced that it was the Annoying Rich Girl who started the fight.

Then when he went to go retrieve his emerald he saw that another male went to try and take his property. that left a mark on the crimson demon child as he had waited for Boomer to go drip off the food in the room to only find her getting fed by his filthy hands. It set him off.

He was embarrassed of having a female an inferior being have so much control over him. _It's ridiculous,_ he thought staring at her short dress. _Ridiculous..._

 **Thx you for being so patient with me I lost track with this story, so I'm trying to get back into the groove, along with other stories I've done/currently doing. This story is more of the try to regain focus, I promise the next one will be better and have more shots of Brick and Buttercup, I was trying to introduce some more characters like Mitch, Robin, Mike, Elmer, Princess, ect. Be aware I'm trying to update every Fri-Sun now. There is another update soon! Again thx you for sticking with my story! You guys are real dedicated fans! I appreciate it! Please REVIEW! I like feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking FOREVER! I haven't forgotten this one but I just wanted to make sure I knew how to plan it. Thanks for being patient and following! Please Review!**

 **Ch. 8 Brick's Decision**

He was embarrassed of having a female an inferior being have so much control over him. _It's ridiculous,_ he thought staring at her short dress. _Ridiculous..._

The Demon Child disturbing thoughts were disrupted by a very idiotic mother.

 _Why the fuck is that bitch here,_ Brick watched as his mother caused a scene by weeping loudly, pulling Buttercup into a hug against her busty chest.

"M-Mommy?" Buttercup asked with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my little Sweet Thing! I couldn't stand the idea of having you be ripped away from me! Muah!" She kissed her daughter. "So Sweet!"

Buttercup frowned in embarrassment. "Mom..."

"Yes Sweetie?"

"You're embarrassing me," her mother looked around and spotted all the children. "Oh dear, well then... I guess I'm going to embarrass you some more."

The mother continued to shower the girl with kisses. Boomer and Brick were silently watching in envy. The young blonde boy held a smile thinking, _Why doesn't she hug me like that?_ While Brick watched with a hatefulness towards his mother, _Why the hell does this bitch get to kiss her?_

"I can assume you're here to pick up Buttercup then..." Mrs. Kean walked into the room. "I'll go ahead and sign her out..."

"Well then, I'm so sorry for the disturbance again Miss Kean," Mrs. Jojo said grabbing hold of Buttercup's hand. "I'm sure she won't cause anymore of a disturbance again, but I'm here to take all my children home. It's only what, lunch right? Might as well take them all!"

"I guess," Mrs. Kean sighed with relief. The Jojos were really quit a family. They had a perfect angel, the perfect student, a wild child, and now a trouble maker. "Be sure to get your homework before you leave kids."

The young emerald girl was quiet the rest of the ride home. Descending the vehicle all of the children were silent. Surprisingly enough none of them liked the idea of going home with paperwork of homework, or leaving school early in general.

Butch couldn't mess with kids, except Boomer. Boomer didn't have any other targets for his psychotic brother. Brick didn't have an escape from his dysfunctional family. Buttercup didn't really have anybody to talk to, quit yet. When they all entered the household Mrs. Jojo smiled at them, "Now my Darlings please go do your homework before you plan to do anything else. O.K! Your babysitter should be here any minute. Excuse me, I have to get ready for work."

After there mother disappeared all the boys started to walk upstairs. Buttercup reluctantly followed, hoping that they'd help her understand their very confusing homework. What she didn't expect was for them to take her into a huge room full of books.

 _Damn,_ the young girl thought looking around the room. _Didn't think they had this much money._

"I fuck'n hate this boring ass shit!" Butch groaned lazily slumping to his chair. "Hey Bitch," the girl glared at the psycho. "Not you, the other one. Blonde Bitch."

"Y-yeah?" The blonde boy shyly asked.

"Do my homework," the crazy boy demanded. "Now."

"But I'm just as bad as you!" The blonde whinned. "You even got a better score than me!"

Brick wanted to choke the living hell out of his brothers. Luckily Buttercup felt the same way. "Shut up!" Her voice easily carried itself off the walls of the quiet library. "Damn don't you guys have any respect for shit!" She pointed at the sign: SILENCE. "I mean come on! Just do your shit, for fuck's sake."

Butch twitched. Boomer flinched. Brick blinked. But none challenged her. Instead they shut up and started to do their homework.

 ** _What the fuck are you doing,_ ** Brick's thoughts demanded as his crimson eyes watched her seat herself on the table separate from theirs. **Are you just gonna let that little inferior bitch tell you what to do? Take over your position as leader in this household.**

"Grr..." Buttercup growled at the papers in front of her. "Fuck'n math..."

Brick stood up, slowly making his way over towards his little sister. He sat down next to her. His warmth surprised her. It was her turn to stare at him. "Stop staring," Brick demanded as her emeralds bore into him. "It's rude."

"Yeah," Buttercup continued to stare. "Like you don't stare at me all the time."

He glared at her. She glared right back. "Why are you here? If you're just gonna be mean."

A bit of hurt flashed in the red eyes, but he regained his composure. "Didn't you need help on the math segment?"

"Yeah, but..." She raised a brow. "How'd you know?"

"Simple," he smirked. "You don't look like the math type."

"Whatever," she said. Her cheeks went red in anger, but didn't complain because she really did need help. "So... how do you do this?" Her thin finger hovered over the equation. "It's so freak'n weird. Why the hell is there letters with numbers? So people can't ever solve it!"

Brick gave a little chuckle. "Wow, didn't think you'd be this behind..."

"Shut up," she punched his arm. Usually Brick would've punched her or anyone who was stupid enough to hit him, but for some reason he felt satisfying to see his favorite color dominate her cheeks. "Just help me..."

"Here, look," he lean closer towards her. As he explained he caught a peak of her delicate skin and the light emanating from her emeralds. He wanted her. To make his mark on her... _What about your father?_ His mind seem to ponder. _Imagine the bullshit he'd give you... the shit he'd give her..._ He glanced back at her. Eyes preying on the way her tongue stuck out when she tried to concentrate on something. _Fuck'n age,_ he glared at his small fist. _If only I had more... **Power.**_

"Hey is this right?" Brick refocused his attention to the now. Boomer was twirling his hair while Butch was snapping his pencils. "Hello? Are you listening."

"No," Brick admitted as he scanned her paper ignoring her glare. "Congratulations, you're not completely useless in math."

Buttercup went red at his somewhat compliment. "Thanks, I guess... What about this one?" Brick continued to teach. Patiently waiting for her to finish. Waiting. Again. _I can wait,_ he looked down at her tongue. ** _Yeah until the fuck'n day she can understand a fuck'n math problem._**

He was right. His urges never crossed the head of the little girl. She couldn't sense his urge to pounce her for she was too young and innocent. While the boy was a bit more... mature in certain subjects, but very possessive.

Hours passed.

"Darlings, are you done with your homework yet?" Their mother had popped her head in. "Oh Boomer I love what you did with your hair!"

Boomer beamed. He had a bunch of pencils holding his hair in place. "Thank you!" He skipped out. "Is Ima here yet?"

"Actually she should be-" The door bell rang. "Ah! Just on time! Come along now, let's all show Buttercup the routine!"

They all got up, in a military style march downstairs, Buttercup blindly followed. They all stood in a line waiting behind the door. Like when she for first arrived.

"Hi Angel," their baby sister's voice was flat in greeting their mother. The emeralds took in Ima's appearance. Pale skin, black hair tied up in a bun, wore a too short red dress, and masked her face with a very deep red lipstick. "Hello boys-" her voice changed, in a uncomfortable way in the young girl's opinion. "And who is this little cutie!"

Ima bent down and poked Buttercup's cheek. The young brunette girl didn't necessarily hate this person persay, but she didn't have to like the woman. As her sharp fingernail poked at her cheek. "Ouch! Watch it-" Buttercup pushed her finger out of the way. "Great. Blood."

Brick tensed watching the blood drip from her creamy skin. _The fuck is this inferior whore doing?_ He thought angrily looking as none of the females did anything. "I'll go get the first aide kit."

"Buttercup why don't you go with your brother," Angel said worringly. "I'll be on my then, Ima make sure my children are safe. My husband wouldn't be to thrilled to see them in an injured state."

"Of course, Angel," Ima said with no emotion. "You're the boss." When the idiotic mother left Ima suddenly shifted her attitude. "You little asses know the drill already. Stay out of my way, and I'll feed you when the time comes... Demon go help that little bitch with her accident." The sitter disappeared around the corner.

Boomer smiled. "Isn't she something!"

"A fuck'n bitch," Butch was desperately trying not to get excited at the blood dripping from _his_ face. "Hey either cover that shit up or Imma make you bleed some more."

"Yeah, yeah, try not to be so pyschotic while we're gone." Buttercup said following Brcik to the restroom.

"Sit on the toliet," she huffed but obeyed. Brick whipped out the first aid kit. "Hold still."

"Why, when I could just do this," using her little thumb to wipe the liquid. "There now it's gone. Just put a stupid band aide to stop the bleeding."

"I still need to disinfect it..."

"To what?" Buttercup asked with a confused look on her face. _She probably doesn't even know what you're talking about,_ he watched as the blood kept dripping. His urges came back as he used his own thumb to wipe away the blood, then flicked his tongue on the red liquid. Her cheeks began to flush as his crimson's stared at the emeralds."W-what are you doing?"

"Disinfecting," he got close to her face and pressed his tongue to the hole. Flicking it up and down. When he felt her shiver on contact he pulled away. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving, and as he glanced down at her sweet blood he inwardly groaned. _She's only six and you still don't have the power.._. "There. Now we slap this on and then go outside. I don't want to see you for awhile."

"Asshole," she growled watching him leave her to put a band aide on, but when she looked in the mirror she noticed that her bleeding had stopped. "I guess that disinfecting stuff worked."

She didn't want to deal with him or anybody else in the house so she walked outside. In the frontyard her eyes spotted someone next door. Someone familiar. Being bold she called out, "Robin!"

The little girl with brown locks turned with a smile on her face, "Buttercup! Hi!" She quickly ran to meet up with her new friend. "Wait, you live here?" Robin's light blue orbs seem to question. "I thought the Jojo brothers lived here?"

"They do," Buttercup hesitated, "They're my step brothers."

"Wow, really?" Robin said in surprise, "Man, that kind of sucks."

"Thanks," Buttercup's voice practically dripped on sarcasm, causing Robin to smile.

"Hey I said kind of," blue eyes looked innocent while holding her hands up defensively, "I know they're not all bad... Well," a blush formed on her cheeks, "Boomer isn't."

"How would you know?" Emerald orbs seem to question, "And why'd you get so red all of a sudden. It's not that hot out."

"Oh Buttercup," Robin patted her head. "Young innocent, little Buttercup."

Green orbs glared back at blue. "Who you calling little?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you are kind of short..."

"I'm only six!"

"Oh really? Geez, you are little," Buttercup growled. "But that's not what I meant when I called you little, I meant... inexperienced when it comes to love."

"What?" The emeralds gave a look of confusion. "I love things. I love my sisters and my real dad. Not this messed up family."

"You're killing me, Smallz!" Robin threw her hands up.

"I'm not that small!"

"It's a movie reference, come on," Robin took her hand. "Let's go to my backyard. We can talk there."

The girl with long almond colored hair hopped onto one of her wings, leaning back, gripping the chain before sighing in total bliss. Green eyes waited patiently, "Well? Are you going to tell me or just sit there and look pretty?"

"Oh Buttercup, you flirt," the emerald girl raised a brow. "No listen to this. It's the day I found out what love meant."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The brown haired girl_ _exited her quiet home and ran to her swing set. But with no other friend around she lonesomely swung herself on the two swing set._

" _Hello," A friendly voice erupted from beyond her fence causing the young girl to fall off her seat in surprise. "Are you okay?" The voice asked with concern as the girl lied on her back._

 _"Ouch," she quietly said before a hand appeared before her. Accepting the hand the girl's baby blue eyes met a pair of dark blue._

 _"Wow," the voice said, "You're pretty cute."_

 _"T-thank you," the brunette stammered. "And you are-"_

 _"Your new neighbor," he lifted her up and gave her a wink. "I'm Boomer."_

 _For some reason Robin's heart sped up, her face went red, and she started to stutter. "I-I'm Rablan. Robin!" What is wrong with you, she mentally slapped herself. "S-so you guys moved?"_

 _"Yeah," Boomer said staring off into the distance. "Something about our Dad always being away at War... Or something. Anyways Robin want to play with me?"_

 _"Sure!" The young boy played with her. He continued to innocently flirt with the brunette who got to understand what it felt like to have a crush._

 _"Hey Little bitch!" Boomer jumped and Robin's eyes started to widen in surprise as a little greened eye boy with a crazy look in his eye appeared. "So this is where you came to hide."_

 _His smile gave Robin a bad feeling. Thankfully another boy came out of the next door house and was staring at the three of them with intimidating crimsons. "Butch. Hurry up. Father should be returning any second. Boomer you too."_

 _"Fuckin killer of joy," Butch said peeved as he took off back into the house. "Hurry up Pussy!"_

 _Boomer gave Robin a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later Robin!"_

 _Later on when she discovered they were in the same class and sat at the same table, her feelings only developed even stronger for the boy next door. Her crush had morphed into love. Even if she knew he didn't feel the same way._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Buttercup simply gave the girl a look. "Wow. I still don't get it."

"Well it's okay Buttercup," Robin gave her friend a little pat on the back. "One day you'll understand."

The owner of the emerald shrugged. "Whatever."

"Oh yeah?" Robin challenge the little brunette. "Whatever this!" She tagged Buttercup. "Haha you cant catch me!"

The emeralds burned with anger. "Wait till I get you!"

The two girls continued to run around and play. Unaware of the burning crimsons watching from the upstairs window. The redhead stared at the one challenging the emeralds. _Robin_ , they called her. He couldn't remember their first encounter, only that she had bored him into no further interest. She was nothing but an inferior female. _What a useless girl._

"Demon," Brick already knew Ima's true standing on the superior scale, she was above him, because she had his father in her palm. "Go find your sister. Tell her it's snack time."

"Yes, Miss Goodewoman," he said with dejection aimed at her. "I'll be sure to do so."

When she left all he could do was watch as his sister got friendly with another. Another person that wasn't him.

 **Okay sorry for not finishing this as intended too! I got caught up in sports and school! Next chapter I'm going to try to speed things up and have them... mature. I promise it shall be posted before May 17th. Thanks for being so patient! And don't worry the joy and the commander will be introduced too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 9 Being Alone**

Brick's mind was a mess. Of course on the outside his composed self seem almost immovable. A force that can not be reckoned with. Except when it came to _her_.

 _ **You're such a little bitch** ,_ he frowned for his superior mind started to belittle him. **_Letting that female take advantage of your balls like that. How pathetic._**

Brick couldn't stand it. "Quiet!"

"But I didn't say anything," the youngest blonde had been bouncing happily through the hallway then he heard his big brother talking to himself. "I guess I'll skip quieter then."

He blew his brother a kiss then quickly skipped down the corridor.

The red eyes ignored the little idiotic blonde and was almost outside when the phone rang. He already knew the babysitter wasn't going to answer. She rarely fed them. He walked over and took a breath before answering the house phone.

"Hello is the Mojo residence?" _This voice belonged to a female,_ Brick thought analyzing her tone. _She sounds no older than me._ "Excuse me but may I ask the obvious."

"You may," her voice sounded very commanding to the boy's ear.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Blossom and I need to speak with Buttercup."

"What purpose do you have for calling?" Brick's voice held it's ground.

"Well I need to ensure she has adapted to her new..." he felt her hesitant. "Family."

"Who are you to demand anything?"

"Her elder sister. One that will not stop calling until she gets the opportunity to speak to her sister."

"Prove it," Brick hung up. Not a moment later it rang. He picked it up. "Hello."

"I'm serious. Let me speak to my sister."

"We are about to have dinner, but if you stay on long enough I'll see if she can spare a moment of her time for you."

"Are you always this infuriating!"

"No."

He could hear her frustrated sigh. "Look, please just let me speak to her."

 _Of course she'd be begging,_ Brick thought unimpressed. _She's female. Nothing more than a girl, but..._ Brick started to think of the consequences of simply dismissing this irritating female. _This Blossom character sounded very relentless and if I don't let her speak to her sister I'm sure she'll find a way that might come back to bit me in the ass._

"Please hold for a moment," Brick sighed in annoyance as he went out and spotted Buttercup going red in embarrassment of something Robin said. "Buttercup," he glared at the blue eyed girl next to her, "Ima wants you to come in for snacks."

Robin obviously felt the boy's eyes directed at her. She gulped. While Buttercup simply sighed in annoyance. "Oh so now you want to talk to me?"

"No. I am simply demanding you come in to eat," he said while walking away. "Oh and your sister Blossom is on the phone."

"Really!" Brick hadn't been prepared for the girl to smile. "Is she still on the phone?"

"In-" she zipped right past him. "-side."

"Jeez. She must really love her sister," Robin let a nervous smile. "Right Brick?"

His eyes were on his little sister's retreating figure. "That or she doesn't know what real love is."

"Do you?" Robin's voice cut into the redhead's mind. However he just stood there. Giving Robin a glare. "Well its fine. Just don't try not to drool all over her, Brick."

"Goodbye Robin," Brick said with hostility as he walked away.

The emerald child wasted no time speeding off towards the phone where it laid untouched. She took a deep breath before answering in a desperate whisper, "Blossom."

"Buttercup," Hearing her voice nearly made the young brunette cry, laugh, and scream. Nearly. "Are you alright? How is your new family?"

Buttercup let out a painful laugh. "Its pretty messed up."

"I'm sorry for not being there. Dexter's mom has this thing where she doesn't want her floors dirty and the mention of you got her stressed out like a-"

"A chicken without its head!" A bubbly voice interrupted. "Blossom I wanna talk to Buttercup too!"

"Hi Bubbles," Buttercup said with a smile. "Do you have any more recitals coming up?"

"Sorry Buttercup not right now," her sweet voice brought memories of her and her sisters happily dancing with each other on the old playground at the orphanage. The way Bubbles and Blossom would ever so gracefully dance on their tiptoes everyday. She knew Blossom did it for Dexter and Bubbles simply did it for the joy of the attention from a crowd. Something the brunette never cared for or understood. "Oh but Dede likes to help me out sometimes! Oh Buttercup you should see her dance! She's way better than me!"

"Yeah right," Buttercup snorted. "You're way better than her! Hands down!"

"Really," luckily for the blonde on the other side her sister couldn't see the blush forming on her face. "Sometimes I think you would have been a cool brother."

The emerald child was used to this. Her sisters even Dexter at times called her the perfect boy. She was nice to the girls by always complimenting them, her confidence in her athletic abilities surpassed most other boys, she didn't smell like roses, and her anger resembled that of a boy. So this compliment not only gave her pride in herself but made her blush.

"Thanks," Buttercup paused. "I miss you guys..."

"Who do you miss?" Brick appeared over her shoulder suspicious at why she was blushing. His breath in her ear, "Is it your _sister_?"

The sound of his voice sent chills up her neck. She quickly dismissed it and turning her head to glare at his own reflection in his crimson eyes. Brick simply ignored her death glare and mouthed, 'Hurry up,' then rested his chin against her shoulder. She shivered at his contact but got the hint that he didn't intend to leave until she went to eat.

"Fine," she said going back to her phone call. "Sorry Bubbles I have to go. I guess I have to eat snacks or something."

"Wait-" Blossom's strong voice cut through. "Buttercup there's something you need to hear!"

"Yeah Blossom?"

She could feel her sister hesitate. "Be careful and remember that we'll be seeing each other _real_ soon."

That caught the young girl's attention. "What are you trying to say?"

Her boy grew suspicious of her sudden shift in tone. Along with the tenseness of her small shoulders. He started to listen in.

"You won't have to worry about being alone anymore," Blossom's voice held such a certainty Buttercup gave a hopeful smile.

One that didn't set well with the boy as he was replaying the word _alone_. He narrowed his eyes at the phone as if the person on the other side could see him. He blew on her ear. There was a moment of vulnerability for the young girl as he quickly snatched the phone away and wrapped his arm around her neck to keep her from taking it back.

He glanced at the girl that wouldn't stop struggling against him, "Uh huh. Listen Blossom Buttercup is obviously not alone. She has me along with her new family. Now if you'll excuse us the nanny made us some snacks that we have to attend to so don't call back." He hung up and released his hold on her somewhat then raised a brow as she stared at him. Not glared but simply stared, "What?"

Her cheeks tinted as she quickly looked away, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders as his finger forced her to look at him. "I can tell from your expression you want to say something."

"N-no!" She growled. "I don't!"

"Yes you do," he stated as firmly as a parent to a child. Watching her dark locks sway as she turned her head away in frustration.

"Whatever. You don't know me, Brick."

"True but..." He grabbed a strain of her hair and held it up to his lips. "I can try."

It was a strange feeling for the girl. She wasn't use to having this sort of attention from any male it was always directed towards her prettier sisters, or only when she stood out in sports, or in trying to make others laugh. Not that it was something she wanted for herself at the moment. She only really wanted someone to befriend her in this dysfunctional household. Besides Mommy Angel and Boomer, the pervert, Brick was the only other one making an attempt with her. The thought made her cheeks go redder. Unaware of what he was doing to her hair she started to walk off blushing madly because he sounded genuine in wanting to try to get to know her.

"Sure," she said finding her way to the dinning area. "Go ahead and _try._ "

"Is that a challenge?" The demon eyed child followed after feeling a bit cocky because she didn't deny him. As they reached the doors to the dinner room Brick quickly blocked her way and smirked at her tinted cheeks. "Is it?"

The girl started to grow frustrated with this stupid smirk look on his face. "Think whatever you want. If you want to try to know me go ahead! I. Don't. Care!" She growled shoving past him.

With amused eyes he followed after her. **_Oh yeah follow her. Yeah show the bitch who who wears the collar you little bitch._** He ignored his inner demon and went to eat his snacks.

 _~~In Genius Grove~~_

"Blossom what happened?" A young little blonde girl looked to her sister with a red bow on top of her head of red hair. "Did you hang up?"

"No," the redhead blew a bang away from her pink bubblegum eyes staring at the discharged phone. "And I don't think Buttercup hung up either. If my intuitions correct it's probably that kid from earlier. The one that sounded so..."

"Annoying?" The little blonde girl said with innocent blues.

"Very annoying. I don't think the family that got her is... Right," the redhead looked at her sister with confusion. "Does that make any sense?"

The younger girl just giggled. "Nope!"

"Girls," a lady with red hair and curvy hips popped her head into the room. "Come on. Dinners ready!"

"Yes Mom," Blossom politely replied.

While the younger blonde smiled cutely. "Okay!"

"I knew you two were good girls," their new Mom gave them a smile. "Unlike that other one. The filthy one." She shivered at the thought of ever having adopted that child. The one that would lay in filth and always say dastardly things. "Yes you two are good girls."

"Okay Mother," a boy with a Russian accent came in with red curly hair and rather large glasses. "Thanks for the tip. We'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay then. I'll just be downstairs then."

Upon the boy's entrance the girl Blossom blushed as her new step brother stood there in his lab coat. While the blonde kept her comments to herself about her Mom's view on her sister.

"Sorry about her," Dexter sighed looking at his lifelong childhood friends who his mother adopted because they seem like good influences. "You understand her OCD gets worst by the minute."

"I-It's fine," Blossom started to calm herself in front of her rather handsome step brother. "So Dexter what about that transfer?"

"Ah yes. It's already done you should be attending Mrs. Kean's school by Wensday."

"Perfect!" Blossom smiled causing the boy to blush. "Thanks Dexter."

"It was nothing for a genius like me," he stated rather proudly. "Now let's go eat."

The two girls followed. One right next to the boy while the other started thinking about the sister they abandoned.

 _I wonder if they we were wrong about her being alone?_ She frowned at the thought. _Well they can't be that bad right?_

 **Oh Bubbles how wrong and innocent you are. Thanks for reading the next chapter is going to take a look at the babysitter's real relationship with the father and how Brick's view on relationships on love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
